Unraveled
by Angela.Rayleon
Summary: A mysterious young women shows up at the Final Battle, her actions define the future of multiple lives. What is her relation to two untold magical folk and when Severus Snape is told to "live" who will be there to show him how? A story filled with Adventure, Humor, Sadness, Death, Love, Romance, Sex, Anger, Smut, MAGIC, and most of all POTIONS! More summary INSIDE! worth it! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveled**

Summary:

A mysterious young women shows up at the Final Battle, her actions define the future of multiple lives. What is her relation to two untold magical folk and when Severus Snape is told to "live" who will be there to show him how? A story filled with Adventure, Humor, Sadness, Death, Love, Romance, Sex, Anger, Smut, MAGIC, and most of all POTIONS! Follow along as the bat of the dungeons, the Gryffindor Princess and many more characters grow and "Unravel" after the Final Battle. SS/HG RW/SB HP/GW DM/PP MM/AD NL/LL GW/? This story includes but not limited to Time Turner Play, Hogwarts Play, Appretenships, Pregnancies, Motherhood, etc. Please read, and Review. AU not compliant with End of DH or HBP slightly OC

* * *

Hello my name is Angela… 5 things you should know about me 1) I dearly love to read, so much in fact I live in a library. 2) I am 21 3) going to school to be a teacher 4) I am an artist, who loves to draw, paint, and sculpt. So don't be surprised if I have some hand drawn artwork for this fan fiction. 5) This is my first fan fiction!

* * *

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, themes, settings, or anything from the smallest pebble to the most major character (Harry potter). All belongs to J.K Rowling, the Goddess of childhood. Thank you Rowling for creating this world that shaped/defined many childhood hearts, including mine, and thank you for allowing me to play with your characters! I promise I will treat them well. Now on to a little detail before you start reading! In this story Albus Dumbledore does NOT die. Sadly he is the ONLY AU death. Just kidding. Severus Snape is AU as well. But I needed both of them, so I revived them.

* * *

**Another tidbit** –Severus Snape is not played by Alan Rickman in my Universe. DO NOT GET ME WRONG! I LOVE Alan Rickman, and I think he is a very sexy and talented beast who plays a perfect Severus Snape! But you will eventually find out why I cannot use him in this story. Severus Snape is played by Tom Hardy's Heathcliff. The same actors and actresses play all other characters.

**I have links up on my fanfiction page, that have photos that go with this story. Each chapter has photos, so i would check it out**

This chapter has excerpts from the original Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Books. I tried to make some of them my own. But again all Harry Potter themes, words, settings, characters, and creations belong to the lovely J.k. Rowling. Please Review! and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Final Battle

Date: May 1st-2nd, 1998 Setting: Final Battle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

She followed as her best friend climbed through the dirt-covered passage that would take them to the Shrieking Shack. The noises of the Final Battle could be heard echoing in the tunnel lulling her into exhaustion, but they needed to keep moving. Taking a quick look under the light of her wand she was startled by the amount of blood and dirt caked to her body, she slowly ran her hand over her ripped jeans, noticing only a couple minor wounds. On her torso she felt a long gash that she quickly healed as best as she could. How did she get that? The majority of the blood was not her own, was it just her imagination or did the blood of the Death eaters caked on her ripped jeans look slightly black? On further examination her body smelled to sweet to have been previously destroying horcruxes and being chased by scorching flames. But all of these facts could wait till later after the war was over. If she was still alive to even take inventory of herself.

Realizing Ron and Harry had taken a short moment to do the same, she nodded in understanding and urged Harry to move forward. Her trailing behind and Ron holding her small hand in his, using it for guidance and reassurance for what was up ahead. The three followed the tunnel until it began to slope upward and a small light began to show from below the exit door. As quick and quite as she could she grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled to get his attention.

"The Cloak!" she hurriedly whispered and pushed the fine material into his hand "Put the Cloak on!"

As soon as he was hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak she urged him further up until his face was looking through a small crack in what looked to be a rather large wooden crate blocking the entrance. As soon as he was situated they heard a loud -POP-, and the unmistakable voice of one Severus Snape. "My Lord"

"Severus, what news" The voice was firm, the snake like musical tones of each word were carried gently through the air.

She had the sudden urge to run back, her whole body screamed of danger for the unknown, of what she could not see. But she was okay with this; she would rather not see the faces behind those voices. See the face of a half man half snake that held her future in the palm of his hand. A man who hated her just because of her "blood status", A snake of a man who would gladly kill and torture all of her kind- She was pulled from her thoughts by a firm squeeze to her arm. She was not alone, she had Ron with her and Harry just ahead. She was there for them as they were there for her. She was there to fight for her future and the future of the ones that she loved.

"…My Lord, their resistance is crumbling-" Snape, she could barely hear his voice, and as she strained to hear his words she could easily discern the quiver behind them. As the mock betrayal played out in the room above her, she silently prayed for the man in the room. The man who was one of the wars strongest and bravest fighters was facing down a truly evil wizard, and his chances of surviving were very slim.

It was not in Hermione Grangers nature to know betrayal from fact or fiction. She based her judgment on hard facts, and she had none for Snape. Until the end, until Dumbledore told her that he was not of Light and was in fact a partaker in the Dark would she turn her back on the only Spy they could count on. She believed in the Order, and she would not stop now.

"-And it is doing so without your help. Skilled Wizard that you are-" Lord Voldemorts voice hissed through the air piercing the ears of one witch and three wizards. Although three of the four were unknown. As they waited only a few small statements caught the ears of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"-_Severus_-" "not Harry Potter" Voldemorts voice ringing louder and louder with the hissing frustration of the conversation.

"Let me go and find the boy, my Lord." She could hear the pleading in his voice, and she knew that he knew this was the end. And as this thought came to her, a small tear ran down her pale face. –_NO_-.

"Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU, _NO_!" such fire and venom in one sentence, if one could die from words there would be no souls left. "The wand" "can't you"

"My lord" a loud plea could be heard from the once stern man "_let me go-_"

She silently wept into her hand. Holding her breath during the oncoming storm of the soon to be death of her former Professor.

"_My Lord-"_

"The Elder wand cannot – true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who defeated its last owner. Your _duel_ Severus. –Did you not win- … yes, Severus, you did win. If only to let him _live_."

"My Lord! I had the wand, I won the duel – I need not have killed Dumbledore- he fell – it was not I who allowed him to _survive_…" You could hear the pleading and hope behind the statement.

"And yet here and now the Elder Wand can not truly be mine unless I defeat you."

"Surely you can unarm me my Lord, I am of more use in this war. Let me fight – for you – let me bring you _Potter!_ –"

"I will" and in a fleeting moment Hermione believed Snape would be spared of his death only to hear a terrible scream. She muffled her cry into the shoulder of Ron as he hugged her tightly to his chest. Both trying to block the sounds of loud thrashing above them. Of the sound of horrible hissing and a body being dragged along the floor.

With one final –Pop- the air was quite, too quite for the three witnesses, who could still hear the echoing and ringing in their ears. When it was over she could hardly move, hardly remember saying "Harry!" but she did and as she put one foot in front of the other she watched as first a trembling shoe and then a disfigured and bloody body came into view. Two bloodied hands held on to Harry Potter as a choking sob came from the dying man.

"Take…it…Take…it" His voice gurgling with blood and venom held the pain and the truth behind his actions. A slow silvery blue memory was leaking from all of his orifices.

Hermione conjured a small flask and handed it to Harry who bottled the leaking memories. Severus Snapes last words were "Look…at…me" and she knew with out a doubt that he was innocent as she watched him stare into Harry's green eyes with not hate but _hope_. That he was light and good not evil like everyone believed. With one final breath he was gone and his black eyes that Hermione Granger had always admired closed for the final time, and she knew this war had to be won.

Silent tears ran down her dirtied face and with one last look of gratitude she ran back through the tunnel, back to the war and to the death and destruction around her. Bile urging its way up her throat, kneeling over she swallowed and shook her head. With one look to make sure Harry and Ron were following she kept moving. She would keep going for her parents, for Harry, for her future, for her friends, for him –Snape- they would win.

The three retreating figures did not notice the dillusioned young women who had followed them through the tunnel. They did not notice as she cried into the wall of the cave as the noises of a brutal death echoed through the chambers of the cave. Nor did they notice when she crept slowly through the opened trap door and kneeled in a corner watching the scene play before her.

The girl's eyes glistening with tears, her cheeks stained with the clear liquid of sorrow. Her eyes flickering between all four of the people in the room. Silently begging the three young people to do something…to save –him-

She watched as a young Ron Weasley watched in shock as the man dying on the ground held onto a young Harry Potters shoulders, the man begging the boy to take his memories. Her eyes flickering to the young injured figure of Hermione Granger, watching as tears fell from her eyes and silent sobs racked the young brunettes body. Watching as tears mixed with the blood and dirt on her ripped clothes.

The young dillusioned girl watched as the man with black hair and a bloodied body slowly closed his eyes and let the venom take over, and slow his body's movements. She watched as he started to wither away and die.

One by one the three onlookers ran from the room, back to the Final Battle, back to save the world from Darkness. That was when the girl took action. Muttering a wandless spell to undellusion herself she ran to Severus Snapes soon to be corpse, and grabbed onto his face leaning it back. Her fingers slowly opening each eye to check the dilation and her hands grabbing his hands to check the warm or lack there of. She cast a spell to keep his body warm, and lowered his disfigured body to the ground.

"Don't die on me – " she pleaded tears falling on his face "you can't die, you just _CANT_"

Casting another spell to see how far the venom was spreading through his body. To any onlookers it would seem that the mans arms face and neck had small neon green veins growing out of them. To her she knew this was not good, within minutes if she wasn't fast enough he would be dead.

Grabbing a small stone attached to knitted leather string from around her neck she opened his mouth and shoved it in. Not having time to be gentle, she closed his mouth and stroked his throat to force his muscles to swallow. "Come on! Work damn it, WORK!"

Another young man undellusioned himself from the opposite corner startling her with his words "what are you doing!?"

"What are you doing here? I thought I said not to follow me!"

"I…- I told you I would die protecting you!" the injured man said.

She scoffed at the man in knowing, slowly checking Snapes pulse on the ground. Getting more aggravated that the bezoar was not working fast enough.

"Fawkes! I NEED YOU" she screamed and pleaded into the room. "Please come here, I need you!" she quietly sang a low musical note, that sounded a mix of a whistle and wind rushing through a tree. A strange inhuman like note. Her right hand gently grasping her left glowing wrist.

"Fawkes? Dumbledore's phoenix?" the onlooker interrupted her singing, skeptical of what this young woman was doing. _–Who was she-_ The blood from her head wound slowly bleeding down her face, and her dress ripped from their previous encounter together.

Sure enough not thirty seconds later, Fawkes crashed through one of the windows in the dark room, landing next to the girl and looking at her strangely. "Fawkes he's dying. Please – save him- "

The burgundy red bird looked between the dying man and the small woman and slowly crept over to the mans neck. Lowering his head till his beak was a mere inch away, the magical creature cried. The bird cried for the war, for his master fighting the battle outside its homes gate. It cried for the small human kneeling on the ground next to him, and the Spy lying on his deathbed before him.

Seven tears poured down his beak and landed on the Venomous Fang Marks of Nagini. When the bird was finished crying he hopped back to the young woman and gently pressed his head into her hand "thank you Fawkes" the words whispered into the night air. "Go!" and with her last instruction the bird took flight back out the window and back to the castle to guard his domain.

The girl slowly crept back and leaned against the wall, slowly contemplating what brought her here on this night. What her parents were going to say to her when she got back. If she got back… The man sat next to her quietly not wanting to break the silence filled with thick exhaustion. They both stared at the man lying on the ground, fighting off death as the bezoar and the phoenix tears fought their own battle with the venom spreading through his body.

It could have been minutes, but she knew it was more or less hours until the silence was broken by a quiet question from the man next to her "what's your name?"

She looked at him slowly, as if taking in all his facial features. Scrutinizing every feature as a look of realization crept on her face. - "Selene"

She didn't need to know who he was, she already did. And she didn't have time to contemplate how to respond before he started to talk again. "Well its nice to meet you, my name is –" But he was cut off by a masculine gasp of pain from in front of them.

Selene ran to the man on the ground grasping him by his torso and shoulder and dragging him into a sitting position. She cast another diagnostic spell and could tell that almost all the venom was gone. The bezoar in his throat absorbing all the green liquid.

"SELENE!" the onlooker yelled at her pointing to Snapes face.

She didn't notice his black eyes were openly staring at her until her eyes met his black ones. He tried to talk but choked on the small stone like projectile in his mouth.

"Don't! DO NOT try to speak," she pleaded to the stubborn man. "You are going to live!" the mans eyes slowly closed again as he let the pain and darkness slowly lull him to unconscious. "NO! NO! NO! Come back please! Please!" she begged in to the mans hair as she hugged him to her body.

"Selene there are people coming, they could be Death Eaters! We need to leave!" The man grabbed her ankle as he knelt down next to her, gently pleading for her to let go of the man. She didn't come to the realization that she was in potential danger until she heard banging on the door as someone was trying to break into the room. The person on the other side started to take down the wards right as Selene stood from her position on the ground.

"Oh god! I need to go, I need to go back. This isn't good. Oh god! What have I done."? She was bringing a golden necklace with an hourglass in the middle framed by gold rings from under the collar of her dress, losing focus on everything around her except for the fact that she needed to get back to wherever she came from before it was to late. She turned the circles and dials until with one last spin of the middle hourglass her body started to disappear. Not realizing that the onlooker was still grasping her ankle until it was too late. "Oh god! NO" But he had already started to disappear starting with his foot to his thighs, then his chest and his face staring into Selene's shocked eyes. The last of his body disappeared the moment the door slammed open.

She was startled again by a voice she very much recognized. Although it was younger and a little weaker, it still held the authority she remembered clearly. "_WHAT THE HELL_!"

As Selene turned her face to the people standing in the doorway she looked into the startled face of Hermione Granger.

shocked beyond belief by who was standing in front of her Selene whispered one last word before she completely disappeared "Mom!"

Hermione was still staring at the place where half a young woman with golden brown hair beyond curly slowly disappeared before her. –_MOM_- …_what_? A soft gasp for air brought her and the four staff members from Saint Mungos out of her reverie. She looked towards the sound and was immediately caught in the piercing stair of dark black eyes. Severus Snapes body was leaning against a wall, a bezoar thrown up next to his shaking body covered in green mucus.

"OH GOD! HURRY! HES ALIVE" and with that Hermione grabbed all the potions she had with her and started applying them to the man in front of her. When it was safe enough to apparate him to Saint Mungos they were gone, but not before the brunette magiced the used bezoar into a small box. Leaving behind nothing but the blood, dirt, and empty potions bottles of a dying man.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter of Unraveled. Please if you truly enjoyed in Review, and tell me what you think. if you have any helpful suggestions, please let me know! i should have the next chapter up by tomorrow if not today! i am so excited! Also I have 3 pictures posted to my fanfiction facebook page. Make sure you check them out! Again please review! i will also be having raffle reviews and favorite raffles along my journey of this story.

**Again, i have photo links up on my Fanfiction wall that pertains to this chapter, as well as the other chapters in this story.**

-Selene dissapearing

-Selene

-the time turner

-bezoar necklace

-severus snape

-banner to this chapter.

GO CHECK IT OUT! :)

Please just take a second to review. It would be much appreciated! I would really like critic! Especially because this is my first fanfiction, i want to know if i am going in the correct direction or what i should change. Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Saint Mungos

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have answered review questions at the end of this chapter!

As well thank you spellwriter for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it! If you see anything else just let me know!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, themes, settings, or anything from the smallest pebble to the most major character (Harry potter). All belongs to J.K Rowling, the Goddess of childhood. Thank you Rowling for creating this world that shaped/defined many childhood hearts, including mine, and thank you for allowing me to play with you' your characters! I promise I will treat them well.

Enjoy this next chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saint Mungos**

Date: May 2nd, 1998 Setting: Wizarding World & Saint Mungos

The war did not just reach Hogwarts, more information on tragedies kept poring in from all over the world.

"I saw them, Death Eaters in small villages terrorizing the Muggles. I was lucky I got out so soon!"

"They tortured my sister!"

"Torturing, killing, and raping the magical folk they did."

"Beauxbatons! Did you hear, destroyed-"

Fires were spread through out the dark forest, Diagon Alley had been ransacked so badly it was being said it looked as if a giant troll had taken his bat to all the buildings. Hogsmead had been completely ransacked. Giant towers in London had collapsed. Bridges in the Muggle world had fallen, and storms could be scene all over Europe. The Muggles were frightened, and the Wizarding World was in so much chaos there was no time for relief or celebration that the Light had won and The Dark Lord was gone.

The uninjured were either helping with the injured, destructed buildings, fires, or the emotional toll of those who were lost in the war. The ministry was focusing all their energy on the Muggle World, feeding the Muggle Superiors with excuses to feed their populations, 'Mother Nature' 'Terrorism' 'Accidents' while the remaining Aurors who were not at Saint Mungos were out on "Obliviate Duty" working on the Muggles who saw 'Magic'.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was on the front lawn of Hogwarts instructing his Aurors to apparate the remaining petrified Death Eaters to Azkaban when he received an urgent letter, by owl, addressed to the school Headmaster from Saint Mungos.

Leaving one of the Aurors instructions to start lining up the bodies of the remaining dead Death Eaters until he returned to take names he quickly retreated back into the castle to deliver the letter.

Albus Dumbledore having just sent the students and parents home or to the dormitories that were not destroyed watched on as the remaining Order members and families congregated in the Great Hall. McGonagall having just finished taking into account the students that were alive, injured, or heaven forbid dead sat next to the grieving Molly Weasley. Holding her hand tightly she watching as Molly's husband Arthur sat comforting his six children and one Harry Potter across the hall, tears staining all eight of their faces.

"Albus, this just came for you. It has an emergency seal." Turning he took the letter from the offered hand of Kingsley Shacklebolt "Thank you Kingsley" Opening it with presentable exhaustion, he quickly scanned the contents with his tired blue eyes.

A gasp of surprise drew Kingsleys worried gaze back to the old man. A look of shock swept over Dumbledore's face as tears stung at his blue eyes, exhaustion finally winning he landed hard on the chair behind him, making it scuffle back a few inches.

"Albus!" McGonagall quickly drew from her chair to kneel in front of her aged husband, the Headmaster of the school. "What has happened?"

"He's alive."

* * *

Witches and Wizards were spilling out of the front doors, the front lawns transfigured to accommodate mildly injured patients, and people looking for information on there loved ones. Parents, siblings, and friends were apparating in and out with either smiles of relief or pale horror stricken faces.

Saint Mungos was crowded with patients from the war, the waiting room had been converted to a triage center and the hallways were filled with transfigured cots holding the victims of the Death Eaters and their supporters. A Healer who usually accommodated ten patients was now working with at least twenty.

Medi-witches and wizards were hopping from patient to patient in the waiting rooms, and the entire nurse staff had been called in, including apprentices who would never ordinarily do hands on training.

The air was filled with a terrible smell that burned the nostrils of all in its path; the scent filled with bleach, blood, and a mix of putrid potion fumes. Pristine white floors had turned the color brown with all the dirt and blood carried in with the injured. A mop and broom could be scene racing around cleaning, but once they moved to a new section their previous work would be re-dirtied by scuffling feet.

On the fourth floor in room 432, located conveniently at the end of the hall lay Severus Tobias Snape. The hospital room's setting the exact opposite of what lay in the halls and waiting rooms of Saint Mungos. Walls a soft peach tone met at the corner of pure white floors, a window located across the room, painted with black to show the time of the night –or morning -. His room quiet other then the soft snores coming from his bed located in the center of the room and a low toned beep that was accompanied by a soft blue light spread around his body monitoring his heart beat and vital signs. White sheets covered his body, and his black hair was pushed off of his face. His skin, which was once a pale white, was now pasty and yellow.

A nurse just entering the room to check on his vitals quietly pulled up a blanket hanging off a young woman who lay in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the door, a grey owl perched next to her sleeping with his head under his left wing. The night nurse who was about to start her hourly check up was interrupted when the door quietly opened and two wizards walked in followed by an aged witch. The nurse held up a solitary finger as if to say 'stay quiet' and pointed it towards the sleeping form in the chair. The witch noticing the form of the girl asleep walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder waking her, foggy brown eyes opened in confusion and then ever so slowly a look of realization and sadness dulled her face, nodding her head she pointed to the door and whispered 'outside'.

The older witch turned to the two men who were standing next to the bed staring down at the dark haired wizard as he lie unconsious in the bed, tapping them on the shoulder and gesturing for them to accompany her and Miss Granger outside the four left the nurse to take care of the patient. When the door was finally closed behind McGonagall spoke up, "We got your letter about a half an hour ago Miss Granger, if you may enlighten us on how this is a possibility" the womans words were sharp and straight to the point but her voice was calm, warm and collected. Hermione nodded and pointed to a door off the hall, they followed her into the other room that appeared to be an office of the Head Medi-witch on the floor. The walls a light shade of blue, and the floors covered in a beige carpet. Off to the side stood a small couch and a few chairs used primarily for guests. Hermione and McGonagall sat upon the dark couch as both wizards took a black leather chair.

The young witch felt uncomfortable as three pairs of eyes stared at her. The silence only broken by Harry's voice "Hermione how? The last we saw of him, he was dead in the Shrieking Shack-"

"I- I'm not sure I even know" Hermione seemed flustered as she tried to concentrate on an accurate answer for the other people in the room. "I believed he was dead, when we left him Harry. I saw him take his last breathe, and his eyes closed and I.."

McGonagall softly grasped her hand in comfort looking her in the eyes with an unspoken tenderness added with a stern nod to continue. Minerva had always felt a special kinship to Hermione. She was by far her brightest student, and a young woman who had a great many skills and a great deal of passion that would allow her to go far in life, thankfully now that _The Dark Lord_ was gone, she would be granted that opportunity. She knew the girl would do well, and all she needed now was to move forward.

Nodding in acknowledgment Hermione continued "I had to go back, I couldn't just leave his body…he deserved the respect of a proper burial" by this point a small tear started to cascade down her cheek, holding on to Minerva's hand a little tighter for self assurance that she wasn't alone she pressed on with her information "when I was being mended by a healer, I remembered about the events in The Shrieking Shack and his body so I asked a Medi-witch and a few staff members to accompany me. I didn't want to apparate just in case there were any Death Eaters hiding, and if we could find any injured people on the way there even better."

"When we arrived at the shack, I could hear a woman screaming inside, I grew red, I didn't know what was happening. Death Eaters, torture, I just knew I had to save her. As if my whole entire soul was pulling me forward. I tried breaking the door down when I realized someone had put up wards, I took them down as fast as I could with the help of the healers, when I was able to finally run into the room there she was-" Hermione's face was very pale by this point in her story, her eyes glazed over lost in her own memories.

Dumbledore stared at the young woman in silent concentration while Minerva listened in thick interest, Harry just sat listening looking more and more worried for his friend sitting across from him, but at the same time relieved to know that she was okay, and she was here right now, although he would scold her later for her careless actions. What if it had been Death Eaters! _She could have been killed_...

"-this young woman was just staring down at the ground as if looking at an invisible face, it was then that I noticed she was starting to disappear and then I saw why. She had a Time Turner around her neck, I must have startled her because she quickly looked up at me and before I knew it sshe was ggone. I was startled by a gasp from the floor to my left and there was Professor Snape alive, he had thrown up a bezoar, most likely given to him by the girl."

Hermione was slowly shaking her head as she finished relaying the story. Everyone in the room quiet while they took in the information. "Headmaster, the woman, she was young maybe twenty years of age. Ssh..e…she called me…she called me _mom_" her last words so quiet they had to listen closely to hear her.

"What did you say " Hermione looked into the grey eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"She called me, Mom"

"Hermione, but that's impossible!" Harry had a look of horror painted on his face. His best friends daughter coming back in time. Conveniently in the shrieking shack at the correct time, where else had she been! Why? How?...Harry's confusion leaking out with abashed concern. "How could she have known to be there at that time?!"

"Mr. Potter, it is very much possible for person to use a time-turner to go back in time to certain events, hence the name _Time Turner_" Dumbledore admonished looking directly at the young man. "Miss Granger if you mind I would like to see for myself the events. If you would allow me to, I can perform Legilemency or we can wait for a Pensieve, although I would rather not wait"

"Albus, do you really think now is the proper time? She has been through so much already, shes barely healed as it is" Minerva's mother hen genes finally starting to show through.

"Nnno. No. Its okay. I am fine, just a little tired. Legilemency is fine Headmaster; just can we wait a little while, maybe in a half an hour, I just need a little more time" Both knew that the longer they waited the more it wouldn't help, but to appease the young woman Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.

"On another note, do you have any information on Professor Snape's ailment?" He looked at the door with sad eyes, as if at any moment the person they were talking about would walk through.

"I do. It seems the young woman from the shack gave him a bezoar, it had some self dissolving leather bindings attached, as if it were part of a necklace. I was able to magic it into a safe box for further examination" carefully she unpocketed the bezoar that lay in a silver box and handed it to Dumbledore. "When we got to him and realized he was still alive we did all we could to stop the damage of the venom to his organs. The bezoar helped in preventing the poison to spread through out his entire body, but the damage had already been done, when we apparated here he was immediatly put into a sedated coma, and was ordered a nurse to check on him every hour." Looking down and chewing on her bottom lip she relayed the rest of her information.

"The healer was going to meet me shortly to explain more information if you would like to accompany me to the room, and you can see the memories while we wait" Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.

"I should head back to the castle to check on the staff and remaining students and Order members, Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to accompany me back" still ever the teacher the elder Professor left no room for refusal from the young man.

"Professor McGonagall before you go, I..I left before I could find out …who ddin't mmake it" A sad look of understanding crossed the witches face as she looked down at Hermione. The witch grabbed her hand again and squeezed gently before letting go.

"Miss Granger-"

"Professor, if I could be the one to tell her" Putting behind his confusion from earlier Harry stood from his seat walked over to the couch and sat between the two witches. "I can apparate back to the castle and meet you shortly" Before Minerva could agree Harry turned his body to look at Hermione, not at all looking forward to the conversation they were about to have, but knowing it would be best if he was the one to do it.

"Minerva if you will accompany me outside for a second, I would like to discuss something with you." Albus stood from his chair waiting for Minerva McGonagall to do the same. "Hermione, I will see you in Professor Snape's room shortly" and with that he patted her shoulder and walked out of the office followed by the quiet Professor McGonagall.

When the door finally clicked shut, she looked into the green watery eyes of her best friend. "Harry?"

"Mione- we" Harry closed his eyes as he relayed the deaths of the people they were close to. "Collin Creevey, Professor Slughorn..and Oliver Wood is missing..." Just from those three names Hermione's eyes started to tear over, a small hand clasped over her mouth as her other hand grabbed Harrys.

Harry had stopped listing the names of their loved ones and as they stared at each other she knew she wasn't going to like the rest of the names he had to say. "Tonks and Remus were found together in one of the collapsed towers…and.-. and Hhaagrid" Harry turned his face at the mention of the half-giant who first introduced him into the magical world. "They found his body on the front steps, a stray curse hit him in the back as he was protecting Ginny"

At the mention of the Weasleys Hermione's eyes got large and even more watery "aare they all alrright Harry, the Weasleys" One by one she said there names while Harry nodded that they were alright "Molly" nod. "Arthur" nod. With the look on Harry's face she knew something was wrong… she didn't want to go on but she knew she had to know "Percy" nod "Charlie" nod "Bill and Fleur" nod "Ginny" nod. She knew Ron was okay as she last saw him before she left with the Healers to the shack…that only left the twins. She gulped, and looked down at her hands, which were now covered by Harrys. His grasping hers tightly. "the ttwins, tell me they are alright. _Please tell me they are alright_" but when she looked up she knew, she just knew that her assumption was correct.

"Percy and Fred were fighting near one of the towers when there was an explosion. The walls had already started to crumble from stray curses… Ffred was too close" Hermione didn't even know how to cry, she just sat there frozen on the couch listening as her best friend told her of the death of a man who was the closest thing to a brother she could have. "Percy saw the wall fall on him, we still can't find his body—"

"But.t he could still be alive then-

"No Mione, he saw him fall, after the battle ended they went for his body, but it had already been dug out, his ripped robes were left and there was bbblood, we bbelieve a Death Eater took hhis body." His last sentence laced with venom and sadness for his fallen brother.

"Oh god…" she whispered into the air, the tears finally coming to her as a sob broke through her body "Harry!"

He gently held her as they both cried for the loved ones they lost. Remus. Tonks. Hagrid. Collin. Slughorn. Oliver. And Fred.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in the chair next to the door reading the potions book had fallen asleep too by the time she returned. He noticed her blood shot eyes and her sunken shoulders, as if she carried the weight of the world. " if you are too tired we can convene at a more proper time"

"Thank you Headmaster, but I would rather just do this now, and get it over with. I'm afraid as soon as my head hits a pillow I will be out for weeks" Her mild joke causing a small smile to reach his face, although both pairs of eyes still held the sadness of the events around them.

"Very well, and if you please 'Albus' will do. For I am no longer your Headmaster" Transfiguring an old out of date magazine into another chair that still held the worn out ink writing, he held out his hand for her to sit.

"Again thank you, Hea- erg. _Albus_" His given name feeling odd coming from her mouth.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment of her awkwardness. "Now my dear, this will not be painful, possibly slightly uncomfortable, but be it best you try not to fight my entry."

With the nod of her head he continued, "If you could think of the memories of earlier today starting with the visit to the healers" Looking once more at Snape's body before she turned and looked into his eyes.

Counting to three he entered her mind, his wand pointed to her forehead, their eyes locked; blue meeting brown. "Legilemens!" He forcefully whispered.

He felt the walls of her brain unconsciously throw barriers up. "Calm Miss Granger, clear your mind of everything except those memories"

He watched as images of the Final Battle popped into her brain, flinching at the quick pictures of Severus's disfigured body taking his last breath, her mind playing through the events quickly until she was standing before a Medi-witch with brown hair tied into bun messed and wild from running around the battle field, as she lay down on a transfigured cot. –He felt the calmness of a calming drought- most likely given to help with the young witches nerves.

The Healer's wand was out and pointed at Hermione's torso chanting an intricate stitching spell on a gouge at least 10 inches long. They both winced as the pain covered her pale face. He knew she knew she would be stuck with a permanent scar. The Medi-witch went on to clean and stitch the remaining wounds placed on her body. Cleaning the blood as she went.

When the witch was done Hermione quickly transfigured some clothes out of the sheets on a clean bed, and changed behind a curtain. When she returned, she looked anxious, walking back to the Medi-witch she asked if her and possibly a couple staff members could follow her to the shrieking shack where one Severus Snape's body laid.

The older witch looked a little disgruntled at first stating that there were other people who needed her help, people that were still _alive_. Hermione and the witch argued for a few moments until Hermione finally got her to agree to go, stating that 'with out the help of that _dead_ man, they would probably all be dead by now, he was a hero!'

He watched as she and the other witch and wizards walked down the dilapidated grounds looking for anyone injured. They came across no one. Everyone either already being taken back to Hogwarts or apparated to Saint Mungos.

Walking with them he felt how nervous Hermione was, she didn't want to see Snapes dead body, but she knew he deserved a 'proper burial' filled with the respect he deserved. She wanted to make sure the world knew what a great man he was, she wanted him to have some form of acknowledgment for all that he had done. As she thought these thoughts she mentally gave herself a pep talk and swallowed hard, pushing forward as she kept moving. No turning back now.

When they reached the outskirts of Hogsmead they quickly made a right and followed the trail down to the Shrieking Shack. Finally making it to the front gate, he heard the muffled cries of a woman inside the house. He slowed his pace as the rest of the people in the memory quickly ran to the house. Hermione trying to use her shoulder to open the door, now most likely bruised from the pressure she was putting on the door every time she hit it.

Finally a look of realization came over her face as she figured out the wards. Bringing her wand up and slicing appropriately for each one she raced in followed by the Medi-witch and the staff. Quickly he rushed in so he could see the rest of the memory and stood staring at the half disappearing woman. Her face turned down looking to her left, while Severus Snapes body was perched up against the wall to her right, a thrown up bezoar covered in neon green slime on the floor next to him, his body shaking from the damage of Nagini's poison.

He was drawn from his staring as a gasp was heard from Hermione, quickly looking back to the girl in front of them. She had golden brown curly hair that was slightly matted with blood, her face a pale white and adorned with a few freckles. She looked to be about 20 years of age.

"What the hell!" Hermione exclaimed into the room of the Shrieking Shack. That was when the girl looked at them; her face now in full view, there was no mistaking it, she looked exactly like Hermione Granger; the only difference was higher cheekbones, and the color of her eyes. He couldn't exactly see the tone, but he could have guessed a very dark brown or maybe a light black. By the time he stepped forward she was already gone leaving only one last word "MOM!"

He felt Hermione's shock and confusion at the girl's only word, until she noticed Severus Snape's body on the ground very much alive, and then it quickly turned to a nervous excitement laced with unmistakable fear.

"OH GOD! HURRY! HES ALIVE"

He stood staring as the Medi-witch and Hermione fed Severus multiple potions. Hermione magicking the bezoar into the metal box and all of them apparating to Saint Mungos.

When he had enough, he slowly exited her mind.

She gasped from the uncomfortable intrusion, when she finally caught her bearings she felt like she had been running straight for two hours and then laid in ice water while being electrocuted. She. Was. Exhausted. She wanted to go home, but then she realized she technically had no home. Where would she go when this was all ov—?

"Miss Granger, I can not begin to understand what happened" Staring first at Severus and then turning to her with a closed off expression that Hermione was not used to seeing on the usually joyful face of her Headmaster, he continued "I believe I must think on these memories before I am capable of giving you any kind of conclusion or appropriate explanation, although I am sure you have come up with your own"

"She looks like me, I keep picturing her face…her…her vvoice." Her eyes glazing over once again in memories. "But I just don't understand, why then? Why save him? How? Why? She called me –mmom- I never thought I would be a Mmother."

"A lot has happened in these last two days, let alone these past few years, there is a lot to contemplate. But my dear girl, the only thing we can do from here is move forward. And we will." Looking at her with honesty "And when I have my conclusion of your memories I will come to you, but for now I will leave you with the fact that, yes I believe she is your child."

She slowly nodded, knowing in her heart that he was correct. She would be a mother, and not only that but she had just met her daughter only a few hours before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as an elder witch walked into the room. Her grey hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head. Bright green eyes met both sets of blue and brown. Nodding in greeting to both the elder wizard and younger witch she took a silver chained necklace attached with a brown stone from her neck and transfigured it into a chair.

Moving brown velvet robes out-of-the-way she sat down in front of the two guests. A stern look upon her face until she opened her mouth and the luxuriously calm and sweet voice spoke "Good morning," Hermione turned towards the window and noticed the dark color was beginning to brighten "my name is Madame Augustus, I am the head healer for this floor, and the field of Dark Magic Maladies."

"Good morning Madame, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this here is Miss. Hermione Granger"

Nodding in acknowledgment she held her hand out towards the bed where Severus lay, and a clipboard flew to her. Looking down she read for a few seconds before returning it and continuing with the upcoming conversation.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Miss Granger I am sure you have some questions about my patient Severus Snape, but before you ask, let me notify you on his condition, hopefully in doing so I will answer some of the questions you have before I am presented with them" Her words were as stern as her face, but her voice was as calm and comforting as her mothers.

"Mr. Snape was brought in by you Miss Granger correct" with the nod of Hermione's head she continued "usually patients being bitten by magical animals would be held on floor one in the 'Creature Induced Unit' but when he was brought in the Head Healer noticed certain dark magical properties lingering in the bite. He was then transferred to my section." Her stern face leaking some of the tiredness she was feeling. Taking a deep breath the woman carried on with her assessment "I believe that the creature he was bitten by was a Horcrux, very dark magic. I have only scene this injury once before."

"He was bitten by Nagini, Voldemorts pet. The python was indeed a Horcrux, but was destroyed during the end of the Battle" At Dumbledore's mention of the battle the witch again took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Very well, we found remnants of a bezoar and Phoenix tears which had to have been administered to Mr. Snape with in the hour after being bitten. The bezoar helped suck out the poison before it spread to his whole body. Unfortunately it had already reached his heart and brain. The tears we found had healed his brain fully and were starting to heal his heart but they were also unfortunately absorbed to quickly by the bezoar before it could fully reach its final destination. We found small traces of the tears along his wound that we compared to our database of registered Phoenix's. They match those of your bird Mr. Dumbledore." With a small smirk and a curious face she was looking at Dumbledore's shocked one "it would seem you owe the magical bird some thanks"

Dumbledore's thoughts were speeding, Fawkes had gone to Snape, or was called to Snape. But Albus was not the one that had called upon him nor did he send him, so it must have been the girl. She would have had to call him, which meant that when she was alive Fawkes would bond with her. His thoughts then went to Severus; the man was like a son to Albus. Dumbledore was thrilled when he found out he had indeed survived, but now hearing the damage that had been done made him worry that it was too late, and just when he thought he was getting his boy back he would lose him. He would do anything to save him, to be able to show Severus that he truly was loved.

Hermione was having the same thoughts about Severus. He had saved her many times over the years, and now she would finally save him. She owed him that; she would do anything to save him.

"Mr. Snape's injuries are very severe. Unfortunately there is only one potion that can be used to help him. The potion is rather easy to brew, and only takes about one week, although that does not include the most dangerous part," At this she looked between the two people sitting in front of her "and with that this potion is not one that someone will willingly create, I am sure you have heard of it Mr. Dumbledore. It is called 'Le Don De Vie'"

With hearing the name of the potion Albus's face that held hope suddenly dropped into one of horrific sadness, he would lose him, and there was nothing he could do.

"I see that you realize the complications with this certain potion and the complications of what it entails, I will do as much research as I can on finding something else I can do to help, but as of now things do not look good at all. My deepest apologies." The Medi-witch truly did look sorry for the fact that she basically just had to give the man a death note to the patient in the middle of the room. A man she had heard many things about, Severus Snape was a man of many images it seemed. The one she saw now though, as she looked toward the man in the bed, was the one of a fallen hero. He had saved the magical and Muggle world by defying the ugliest wizard in the world. By putting his life on the line while other people like her sat at home cowering in fear for what was to come. She could help now though, in any way possible.

Hermione sat staring blankly at the opposite wall. She had heard of the potion. 'Le Don De Vie' translating into 'Gift of Life'. Her thoughts on the process of the potion and what it entailed, the fact that she fit all of its criteria, the _small_ amount of danger not going unnoticed on her part. But she knew she would be the only one in the room to know that. Hearing the last of the Medi-witch's apology she finally registered she needed to speak up before the elder witch left.

"I will do it" her voice quiet yet strong startled the two other people in the room who had forgotten she was there. Her once dull brown eyes were filled with a newfound power. She found her way of saving him.

"Excuse me" Madame Augustus questioned her with a raised brow. "I do not think you understand fully what this potion entails, older wizards and witches would not even think about partaking in it, most of them not even being able to say they have heard of it"

"I have" Turning to face Albus Dumbledore she spoke quietly "Headmaster, the book you sent me on Dark Magic Entities, it was there. I was so curious before we left that I researched more in depth and found some more books, I took them with me when I left with Ronald and Harry to destroy the Horcruxes." At this last statement of the 'girl' searching and destroying Horcruxes Madame Augustus looked shocked. –_Such a young woman knowing of such Dark Magic, let alone destroying it, and yet here she was growing up in the middle of a war. And fighting on the front lines_-winning and surviving.

"I researched the potion believing that it might be useful for Harry if anything bad were to happen to him. I even started to change the potion, to advance it"

Hearing the scoff of the Medi-Witch she turned and spoke to her "I know I may seem young Madame, but I know my research, and if you would like I will even show you. I am telling you I know this potion, and I meet all _seven _of its qualifications. I am _**willing**_ to do it'

Looking at Dumbledore's serious face once more in acknowledgement and determination she slowly turned towards the hospital bed and looked at Severus Snape's lying limp body.

Her voice quiet spoke volumes in the small room "for him."

* * *

PurrSnickety Pear Bottom –love the name! and Here ya go! How did you like it? Any suggestions? And thank you for the review!

Bluefirefly5- thank you for your review, as for your question. I am not sure yet. I have 2 potential dads lined up for Selene. Although I cant say much other then if you keep reading you will find out! ;)

Spellwriter- I fixed my mistakes! Thank you for your review and let me know if you see anything else!

Megan- I tried to go into more detail in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Photos to this chapter "links" uploaded onto my fanfiction Profile page!**

Let me know what you guys think! If you have any questions PM me or leave a review. Again I have a facebook page for this Book. My name on Fb is Angela Rayleon. There is also a link on my fanfiction page. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter: Potion. Should be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Le Don De Vie

Make sure you guys read my End Credits to this chapter- SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION IS DOWN THERE!

**Hey guys so I am doing a review raffle! The next 10 reviewers names will be put in a hat, and whoever's name gets drawn will get to pick the subject of a one-shot Harry Potter. The reviewer names starts with the first review on chapter 3. And goes until I have 10 reviews, a name can only be entered once. (So until I have 10 different reviews, I wont be messaging the winner and posting the winners topic)**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, themes, settings, or anything from the smallest pebble to the most major character (Harry potter). All belongs to J.K Rowling, the Goddess of childhood. Thank you Rowling for creating this world that shaped/defined many childhood hearts, including mine, and thank you for allowing me to play with you' your characters! I promise I will treat them well.

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 2! You all are beautiful!

Thank you JIRLE! Thank you LUVSLINKPK88! AND most definitely thank you BLUEFIREFLY5 who has reviewed multiple times on both my fan fictions!

Also thank you to everyone who FOLLOWED and FAVORITED my story.!

AGAIN YOU GUYS ROCK! LOVE YOU! AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, so you get added in the raffle and even if you don't get a slot in the first 10, still review cause I LOVE YA! And I might do an even bigger raffle later on with everyone's names and no limit on name entry!

So without further commentary here is the long awaited chapter. . . enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on 'Unraveled'**

"I have" Turning to face Albus Dumbledore she spoke quietly "Headmaster, the book you sent me on Dark Magic Entities, it was there. I was so curious before we left that I researched more in depth and found some more books, I took them with me when I left with Ronald and Harry to destroy the Horcruxes." At this last statement of the 'girl' searching and destroying Horcruxes Madame Augustus looked shocked. –_Such a young woman knowing of such Dark Magic, let alone destroying it, and yet here she was growing up in the middle of a war. And fighting on the front lines_-winning and surviving.

"I researched the potion believing that it might be useful for Harry if anything bad were to happen to him. I even started to change the potion, to advance it"

Hearing the scoff of the Medi-Witch she turned and spoke to her "I know I may seem young Madame, but I know my research, and if you would like I will even show you. I am telling you I know this potion, and I meet all _seven _of its qualifications. I am **_willing_** to do it'

Looking at Dumbledore's serious face once more in acknowledgement and determination she slowly turned towards the hospital bed and looked at Severus Snape's lying limp body.

Her voice quiet spoke volumes in the small room "for him."

**Currently on "Unraveled"**

The room was quiet as both Albus Dumbledore and Madame Augustus stared at the young woman.

"Miss Granger, if you are truly offering to create this potion…" Madame Augustus's face was stern, and yet her eyes held a look of admiration towards the younger woman, she hoped Severus Snape knew how much he meant to the two people sitting before her, and if he didn't know now, she hoped he would come to realize it if he ever woke up "Well then I can not and will not refuse. You are of age although young, and as you said willing."

"I am mam." Turning her determined eyes towards the elder witch "He has saved my life many times, not to mention his work before the war, with out him my family, my friends, and myself… we would all most likely be dead" Her mind pulling up images of a Werewolf, and a toad of a woman.

"Headmaster, you of all people should know how much he deserves this." The blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore glistened with tears, nodding his head in truth. He did, and even knowing how dangerous and how utterly unselfish the girl was being he would not refuse her attempt to save Severus's life.

The room sat again in silence, Albus's eyes staring at Severus in his bed, and Hermione staring at her hands. She had a lot to do in preparation. She was tired and weakened from the war, but she was determined to help her former Potions Professor. The events of the war a subtle blur in the back of her mind, she contemplated her next steps. She would need her books and research…and even with that she would need a potions lab to brew, a spell caster, and of course the necessary ingredients. . .

"Madame Augustus do you have a potions lab I may borrow to brew in, I could use Hogwarts but I am not sure if it is the best place with all the damage."

"Of course, I would only have you brew here anyways. I have observed the potion once before, and I may be able to accomplice as the Spell Caster if you wish, if not help, in other aspects" The elder Healer was anxious to get started, she had in fact observed once before, almost twenty years ago, although she would not mention that the attempt ended in failure on both participant's, as she thought this she wondered if Miss Granger knew what would happen if she truly didn't meet the requirement's. . .she would go over that later though "You say you have researched and made changes to the potion?... I am interested to see your research."

"Miss Granger is by the far the brightest Witch Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has had the opportunity to teach" Dumbledore's face held confidence as he acknowledged the brilliance of the brunette in the room "Although her knack for an over abundance of knowledge has annoyed some."-Staring at Severus-"to me, I have known she will always go far…I would trust this potion with no one else but her"

Hermione was shocked by the Headmasters confession, lowered her head, a slow blush of gratitude crept upon her cheeks. She had never heard of anyone holding such confidence in her before… and she would prove him correct. Raising her head high in her confidence and skill she looked at the Headmaster with a nod of head in gratitude and turned towards Madame Augustus.

"Madame, is there a certain time you could meet tomorrow? The sooner we can get started the better. We could go over research first, and then create a schedule of brewing and Spell Casting"

"Tomorrow at noon, I will meet you here…I really should be going as of now, I have other patients to over see, and I am sure you both shall want your rest" Standing from her transfigured chair, she waved her hand over it and replaced the necklace around her neck. "Especially you my girl, I shall see you tomorrow." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Headmaster" Hermione sat staring at him for a moment as she thought of proper words "thank you, for your words before. I am very appreciative in your confidence in my knowledge. I promise you, that I will succeed in the 'Le Don De Vie'. He will come back"

Albus's eyes closed and a look of melancholy crossed his face. "Miss Granger…Hermione I can not ask this of you, this potion asks too much."

As he was slightly interrupted by her protests he held up a finger in silence. "I can not ask this of you as your former Headmaster, nor as your mentor, not even as a friend which at this point I do hope we can come to be. No, I cannot ask, but I also will not refuse, nor will I stand in your way. You have my gratitude Hermione, my respect, and I am in your debts." By this point a tear had slipped down his pale wrinkled cheek, he sat staring into space as he continued in his sentiments. "You are the brightest witch of your age, and then some. And I know with out a doubt that you will succeed, and when you do I only hope that he will recognize what you have done for him. Thank you Hermione, for a young woman so pure of heart I wish nothing but the best on you."

"Thank you sir" her voice whispered into the thick emotionally charred air around her.

"And with that my dear, I think you best be off, I believe I would like to stay with Severus a bit longer, I shall send a Patronus to the young Potter to find you and show you to your rooms." And then finally in his eyes laid a tiny twinkle that she recognized "I believe you both have some catching up to do" Waving her out the door he stood to move his chair next to the dark wizards bed.

"Good night He…Albus" and she swiftly walked out the door, with a lot wading on her mind. She had completely forgotten about her talk with Harry, or the fact that they indeed needed to talk now. The events of the day distracting her from the events that took place before, and now that she left his room she felt as if someone dropped a heavy blanket on her, a sense of grief washed over her heart. She had to succeed, so her and others might be able to see some good brought back into the world. Reaching the front lawns of Saint Mungos she apparated back to Hogwarts.

Back in room 432 Albus sat in his chair, staring down at the yellowed sick ridden face of Severus Snape. "My dear boy, I pray that luck may finally find you, and soon."

* * *

**Date: May 3rd, 1998 Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At a quarter to eight in the morning the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was graced with the sudden apparition of a young woman who ungracefully landed on her hands and knees. Slowly she stood using the dilapidated metal frame of the now destroyed gates to support her body as she dry heaved into the cold air. Her white transfigured clothing slightly dirtied from her fall, and her golden brown hair tied into a messy bun atop her pale head. Taking a moment to calm her breathing she turned towards the castle and started up the walkway, the damp morning air prickling her skin as she took in the potholed earth around her, large boulders scattered as if they had fallen from the sky…, which was most likely true due to the Giants that had shown up at the battle two nights before.

She walked slowly so she could take in the appearance of the stony castle; both the North and West towers were destroyed along with the front left hall. Most of the trees and shrubbery were burned down, and the front green grass was either muddy or charred in certain sections. The Great doors however, were pristine, realizing that those were probably the first to get fixed due to some form of protection after the war ended.

The young woman was about to grasp one of the door handles when it was suddenly pulled open from the other side and she felt large arms grasp her tightly to a rather hard chest. At first she was scared, her flight or fight instincts took over and she shoved hard only to be pulled back. That was when she noticed the short red hair that could only belong to one of her best friends.

"Ron-" she gasped into his chest and squeezed back just as tightly.

"I was with Harry when he got Dumbledore's patronus, he told me what was going on with Snape, we were waiting in the Gryffindor Tower when we saw you apparate outside the gates." Pushing her back slightly to stair at her face, he slowly took in her appearance, staring from her toes to her face, making sure she was really okay. Hermione could see the dark circles under his blood shot eyes, and hear the worry and pain of his hoarse voice. They both were in need of deep sleep.

"Okay Ron, let the poor girl breathe for a second" The voice of Harry Potter drew them both to look at their other best friend who had just walked out to stand with them on the front steps. "Breakfast is starting shortly if you're hungry, and we can talk then?" He too looked tired, his body was slouched and his eyes were a glazed green, also bloodshot with dark circles underneath. "Were all sharing a couple dorm rooms with the Weasleys, Ill show you to your room after breakfast, yeah?"

She was tired not hungry, but she knew she needed to eat something, searching for the Horcruxes left her body smaller then it normally was, her stomach shrunken from the lack of dietary substance, and now that she thought about it she couldn't remember eating anything since Aberforth's, two days prior. "Sure, lets go"

Harry opened the door as Hermione and Ron walked in, the entrance hall was still filled with rubble as they walked by and quickly made a right into the Great Hall. The first ones in the Giant room Hermione took in the scene as they sat in a section at the end of the furthest table.

The stain glass windows were shattered, small sections of glass shard sticking out in certain spots, and the head table was missing leaving behind only splinters of wood where it used to be. But the most prominant thing that Hermione noticed was the sky, where once floated candles and a representation of a starry night sky now was replaced with an ordinary brick ceiling, slanted slightly towards the middle to create a high-arched ceiling.

Ordering only toast with water to drink she looked down at the splintered wood of the table top, her mind starting to fog over from the exhaustion of her body.

"I was so worried when you disappeared Hermione, I didn't know what to think and then finding out about Fre-" Rons voice started out hard until he came to the end and gulped down on the name of his fallen brother.

"I know, i'm sorry Ron. I just knew I needed to leave and go back to the Shrieking Shack for Snape; it was like my entire body was pulled. My mind had shut down, and then half way there I realized what I was doing"

"How is he- Snape?" Harry inquired while he ate a piece of toast, Hermione's still untouched.

"A mix of both. He's lucky to be alive…we were lucky that the..the _girl_ showed up. And she was lucky that _we_ showed up in time." Hermione didn't want to think about the young woman that had disappeared in front of her, she already had a lot on her mind "He's in a sleep induced coma, which should give us enough time to brew a special potion to heal the rest of the damage done by Nagini's poison and the Horcrux"

Harry and Ron both sensed her apprehension on the topic of the girl; they would wait till later to talk about that, for now they were both happy that their best friend was back and safe.

"Will he be alright when he gets this 'potion'?' Ron didn't like the guy, and still thought he was the _bat of the dungeon_, but he would not deny that he owed the man his life, and he hoped that the man would wake soon enough so he could personally thank you. "No long term damage?"

"The potion was made for cases just like his, its called 'Le Don De Vie', I researched it when we were hunting for horcruxes, just in case I would need to brew it for Harry…" She took a small sip of her water to wet her parched throat, "I should be able to brew it to perfection within the week, and the head Medi-Witch for his ward is helping me as well"

"You're the one brewing it Mione?"- Harry loved his best friend, but he was worried that she was overdoing it, she looked tired and frail and she definitely needed sleep soon, they all did "Hermione do you think it best that you're the one to brew it, not that I don't have faith in you, I know your bloody brilliant its just that we have been threw so much this last year and I believe we all need rest _now_ more then ever, not more work. I mean don't they have specialist who can do this? What about this Madame Augustus, can't she do it"?

Hermione didn't want to go into details about the potion to her two best friends, she knew they would refuse her to partake in it if they knew the requirements or the potential danger…she had to word her explanation carefully. "No Harry, there isn't not at the moment, the Potion you see is very old and was originally created by a young woman. Therefore only a young woman can brew it, and on top of that only a pure willing woman can brew it…"

"A pure willing woman? What does that mean? Ron looked confused for a second as the implications of her words finally connected in his mind…"Blimey Hermione! Its not dangerous to you is it?"

Hermione hated lying to her best friends but in this case she knew she needed to "Not really Ron, Madame Augustus has helped brew it once before, and Dumbledore knows of it and agreed that I was the best person to brew it"

Harry still looked skeptical, but he agreed with her. If anyone was capable of brewing an old potion it was Hermione, and he too wanted to see Snape alive and walking around. He of course still disliked the man, but he owed him his life, and if standing back while his friend brewed him his antidote was the best thing, well then he would do it.

"I'm really tired guys do you mind if I go up to our rooms now to get some sleep?" pushing her uneaten toast away Hermione started to stand without their answer. The hall was now filled with a couple other families and Auror members who had slowly trickled in along with Minerva McGonagall who recognized Hermione across the room and acknowledged her with a slight smile and a nod of her head as she ate her small breakfast.

"Sure I'll show you to your room Mione." Ron stood quickly from the table, and walked with Hermione out the doors of the Great Hall and started towards the Gryffindor Tower. Taking small peaks at her periphery as they walked the mangled halls, he was still concerned that Hermione would up and disappear again. What normally took a five-minute walk to their rooms now almost took twenty minutes due to the fact that they had to turn back and find new routes when they came upon a collapsed stairway or worse a hall that was now filled with a rock wall.

Hermione was like a zombie as she walked with Ron up to the tower, entering the Portrait hole they were met by an empty common room. The people who were staying in the tower were obviously sleeping in since the events of the war. Hermione followed Ron to a door in the boys' dormitory since the girls' dormitory walls were currently non-existent, a giant's misplaced hand being the cause.

"This is your room, mine is right across the hall, and Harrys is next door. Ginny's and the rest of the families is down the hall" the red head pointed out all the rooms before opening her door and walking through, all her stuff had been brought in, her trunk lying open at the foot of her bed. Ron gingerly sat on the bed and grabbed her purse that they used to carry all their stuff while they searched for the Horcruxes, taking it in his hands he slowly started to trace circles into the fabric with his fingertip.

"So much has changed ya know, I still cant get my feelings straight…everything's just a jumbled mess in my brain at the moment" Ron and her had gotten closer over the year, their awkward friendship as younger children growing into a close bond while they searched for Horcruxes. Hermione had turned into the mamma bear to both boys, and to her they had become extreme protectors that she loved.

Hermione sat next to him on the bed and took his hands in hers; for once she didn't know what to say so she just sat there with her best friend holding his hands, listening.

"Mom couldn't even be around us when we all found out, she just walked away. And Da- he just sat with us all, I've never scene him look so miserable.-" Ron had started to cry by this point, his best friend and sister holding him in her arms. "and George, he was like mom. Quiet just staring at nothing, and then he went and freaked out, stormed out of the Great Hall to the front yard and started cursing one of the dead Death Eaters…Kingsley had to grab hold of him…."

Hermione was shaken by the mental image of a distraught George, she didn't know how she would have reacted if she had been there with them. Slow tears trailed down her face as she huddled on the bed with Ron

"Mione, I don't know what to do, and you know everything…tell me what to do?" He begged into her shoulder, but Hermione didn't know what to do, and she was just as confused as him, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Things will start to look up Ron…Soon" but even as she said her last sentence she felt like she was lying, she didn't know if things would get better, she only hoped that they did.

Both fell asleep huddled on the bed with tear tracks running down their faces.

Ron was woken up in the middle of the night by flailing arms and the screams of Hermione. Her hair was matted from tossing around in the bed and stuck to her sweaty forehead, her lips were trembling and tears streamed down her pale cheeks glistening in the moonlight.

"Mione, Mione wake up please" Gently shaking her arm, when she didn't stir he shook i5 a little more forcibly "Hermione wake up! You're having a nightmare, please wake up!"

She grew quiet as she started to recognize the voice next to her on the bed, but she was too scared to open her eyes "Hermione wake up please, it was just a nightmare. You're safe I promise"

"Ron?-"

"Hey Mione, you're okay" Pulling the blankets higher over her he gently wiped her face of tears "wanna tell your big brother what you were dreaming abo-"

"WHATS WRONG!?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

"IS EVERYONE OKA-" Ginny froze behind Harry and her mother Mrs. Weasley as the three people standing in the door took in the scene of one Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger laying in bed together. Harry wasn't shocked at all, having come earlier in the day to grab Hermione for dinner and walked in to see his two best friends bunking it together.

"Alrighty then I think I'll just be going" and with that Ginny turned swiftly around and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him from the bedroom door with her.

"Hermione, are you alright dear? I heard your screams from the down the hall" Mrs. Weasley didn't even blink a bloodshot eye as she walked into the room to check on her designated daughter.

Night terrors were not a new story for herself, however she didn't like the idea of Molly or anyone else walking in and seeing her so venerable.

"Oh, yes… sorry just a nightmare…" Hermione was flustered as she pulled her blankets up higher around her, sure she had slept in the same bed with Ron before, even in Harry's, but that was when they had been camping for almost a year together, give or take a few months due to one of them _leaving_ but still…

"I thought as much… I heard about Severus, thank the Lord" Molly patted her arm under the blanket as she looked between Ron and Hermione. "you should get some more sleep dear"

She didn't like the look in Mrs. Weasleys eyes…both her and Ron knew that they were better off as brother and sister, but over the year nightmares had plagued one or both of them causing them to find solace in the each other's arms. The war had brought them closer as brother and sister, and they would do anything for each other, but Molly Weasley had been spending years planning Hermione and Ron's 'secret wedding', the young friends only going along with it just to appease the older woman.

"Have a good night." Turning to walk out the door she turned her face once more "Ronald I trust you can find your own bed after you say good night, yes?" Giving him a halfhearted glare before walking out of the room.

"Um, well I guess ill be heading off as well Mione, night. Try to get some more sleep, okay." Giving her half a hug he rolled out of the bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Again she prayed Mrs. Weasley didn't get the wrong idea.

Hermione lay in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling of her room, Ron was right, so much had changed. She thought she was prepared for everything, even the possible death of her friends…but she wasn't, she didn't think anyone could ever be ready for something like that. Everyone expected Hermione to know what to do next, she had always been prepared before but now she wasn't. She didn't know how to cope with the loss, and the scars.

Her nightmare still at the tip of her mind… Bellatrix's blade slicing words into her arm, the Cruciatus cursing and licking her skin, Dobby dying in front of her eyes and then she watched helplessly as all of her friends died before her eyes, she pushed the blankets off her body and rose from her bed as she remembered the lifeless eyes of Severus Snape.

She walked over to her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror taking in her changed appearance. Hair matted to the top of her head burned and short in certain sections, deep mud colored eyes, straight white teeth, and pale skin….her eyes lowered to her body, skinny legs, tiny waist…she really needed to eat something and soon. Medium sized breasts and a slim pale neck. Her fingers slowly grazed the two inch horizontal scar below her neck…again Bellatrix's handy work. Staring at her neck Hermione remembered the one object she refused to take with her on the run.

Quickly searching through her trunk she found the small black jewelry box her parents bought for her the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts. Lifting the lids she was met with the intricate silver oval locket that had belonged to her grandmother. Putting it around her neck she softly cried at its warmth. She missed her parents most of all, she had no home now. Soon she would need to leave Hogwarts and then where would she go, she had no place else. Her parent's minds obliviated by her hands, she had no prospects, no job, not even a full finished education. She sat with her back against her trunk contemplating what she should do next. She needed to find her parents, and she knew whom she would go to for help.

She couldn't go back to sleep, her body was anxious and filled with energy from her previous nightmare. Using a tempus charm she realized that it was almost four in the morning, deciding that a walk would do her anxiety some good she grabbed her black traveling cloak and tiptoed out of her room and down the corridor.

She made a right out of the portrait hole, acknowledging The Fat Lady with a nod of her head.

"Good Morning Dear"

Hermione let her body walk off her anxiousness as her mind wandered on. She would turn around many times as she searched for a way out of the South side of the castle, trying to find her way to the North side so she could see some of the left over damage, and maybe even help clear some of the left over rubble. It took her nearly an hour before she made it to a hall that would curve and spit her out a few blocks from the North Astronomy tower. As she turned the corner she thought she would be met with boulders and collapsed walls, instead her eyes were met with several others. The large eyes of about ten house-elves stopped rebuilding the hall and stared at Hermione in a curious yet standoffish glare.

"Oh hello" Hermione felt kind of stupid with her greeting to the house elves of Hogwarts. She hadn't been on the best standings before her departure almost a year and a half ago. This was all due to her foolishness in her campaign S.P.E.W. . . Although at the time she truly believed she was doing the correct thing, she now understood that her ideas were met with only hostility by the tiny creatures. Rolling her eyes at the questioning glare she held up her hands in surrender.

"I promise I don't have any clothes…I'm only on a walk around the castle" Nodding their round oversized heads and bowing once, they turned to get back to work as she continued walking by them down the halls.

At the end of the hall she was about to turn to walk past the Astronomy Tower when she noticed a gold plate against the wall. Turning to get a better look she gasped into her hand as the read the Memorial Plack.

'**In Loving Memoriam of Fred Fabian Weasley'**

**Brother, Son, and Friend**

**A young man who fought diligently for those that he loved,**

**And could see the light in the dark**

**Even when others could not.**

**Rest. In. Peace**

Hermione's fingers gently traced the name of her fallen brother Fred. Tears started pouring down her face and she wondered when they would ever stop, but tears were good right? They meant you were healing…although she didn't feel like she was healing. She felt as if her wounds kept being cut open for everyone to see. She didn't know if she could handle anything more, she felt as if her whole body was about to collapse or explode with the anger, sadness and pain she felt.

She slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on her kneecaps.

"I just want to move on…" She pleaded into the hall around her, closing her eyes as tears leaked through and spilled on her cloak covered legs. She must have sat there for a while crying because the next thing she knew she was being prodded in the shoulder by a small finger.

"Missy is okay, yes. Misses should not cry" A small house elf was waking her up with big blue eyes staring into her face. Snapping his skinny fingers, a small white handkerchief appeared before him and he gently held it out to her in his bony palm. "Here the misses goes, I bring hot tea for the misses" handing her the handkerchief Hermione sniffled out a thank you before the elf disappeared with a POP.

Wiping her eyes gingerly, she noticed that it was starting to get light outside. She slowly stood and walked towards a window seat under the tower, sitting down she watched as the sun rose into the sky. A gently fog covered the grounds of Hogwarts and disappeared into the black trees of the Dark Forest.

Her thoughts started to drift off to Severus Snape, she would meet with Madame Augustus today to discuss the potion and then they would begin. In about a week Snape would be awake. She wondered if the Dungeons were destroyed, what about his classroom, she was looking for the distraction of cleaning…maybe she could pop down the- . Her thoughts were interrupted by another POP of apparition and the small body of the house elf from before.

"Tea for the misses, to warms the body" The male house elf gently placed the tray on the remaining seat and bowed down.

"Thank you again" Taking a sip of the tea she was met by a rather large goofy smile. The house elf was obviously rather young and rather handsome compared to some of the other creatures. He was wearing a white silk pillowcase with the Hogwarts crest sewn in "What's your name?"

"The name is Vojin, misses" the elves head bobbed up and down making his ears flap wildly.

"Scottish for protector, correct?"

"The misses is correct misses" The elf bowed in appreciation to Hermione again, he had always liked the young missies, although he was weary because of the clothing, but now that she had promised no more clothing he was more than happy to accommodate her and make sure she was well.

"Vojin, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction to the Dungeons" Hermione had placed her empty cup down on the metal tray as she asked the elf for directions.

"The misses shouldn't go down there, we hasn't fixed the walls there" the house elves eyes were big as he shook his head furiously as he warned the young woman. He didn't want the young missies to get hurt.

"I promise I will be safe Vojin, I just need to go into the Potions Lab for some ingredients I will be needing to create Professor Snape's healing potion" Hermione hated lying, but technically she did need ingredients, she just didn't know if Snape had them.

Eyeing the girl carefully Vojin gently looked around him debating on whether or not he should tell her. The Potions Master Snape had always been nice to the elves, and had even gone as far as creating potions that they needed, the elves had heard about the Potion Master being sick and how the young Hermie was going to save him, and he deserved to be saved…Finally coming to a conclusion he pointed to a small door that led to some stairs that went down to the dungeons "the misses must follow the door, down to the bottomz of the stairs. Then the misses must make a left and a right in the tunnelz and exit. The room for potions will be on the misses left"

"Thank you Vojin, you have been very kind, and I very much enjoyed your tea" standing up a little taller and looking a little more proud the small elf grinned at Hermione.

"Thank you misses, Vojin serves to please." Bowing once more the elf held up his small hand and snapped his fingers again, the metal tray and teacup disappearing "Vojin will bring more tea to the miss Hermie during the misses breakfast. The misses must eat soon." Staring at Hermione's belly he then gave her a pointed look in the eyes "If the misses needs anything else, she needs only sayz my name and I come" and with that he apparated away, making the decision that he would silently watch over Hermie and protect her.

Hermione had a small smile on her face as she started for the door Vojin had pointed to; she opened it and walked down the stairs carefully. Turning first to the left and then making a right she was met with a rather large cement and wood door, opening it she was let out in a large alcove covered by a green silk drapery with the Slytherin crest. Moving it aside she almost ran into a cement brick that had fallen from the wall in front of her. Side stepping around it she made a left and carefully maneuvered through the mess in the Dungeon hallways.

The door to the potions classroom was splintered and broken hanging from the hinges,

pushing it open she walked into the classroom, the tables and chairs had been turned over on their sides. Some broken with wood pieces thrown across the room, the potions desk were upside down with a mix of papers scattered underneath. Inkpots were broken with their dried contents spilled around the room, the shelves of the classroom were intact but about half the potion ingredients were laying splattered around the room. Luckily nothing too damaging had mixed upon collision. Cauldrons lay scattered and melted half hazardless in a corner, and the most shocking was the word 'Traitor' was written in what looked like blood across the board.

The smell of the room was vicious as Hermione inhaled and gagged, quickly unsheathing her wand and waving it in the air while she vanished the smell of the room.

Standing in the middle of the room she decided her next act would be to fix the door, she really didn't feel like being disturbed while she cleaned her former Potions Professors classroom. She needed peace and quiet at the moment, and she really needed a project to distract her. Walking to the door she focused all her energy and concentration on re-stitching the wood together, when her spell was complete she patted herself on the back for her marvelous work. The door was now a thicker wood that she had painted black, and engraved a delicate yet masculine looking silver cauldron in the middle, and with an extra touch she added a small sound enhancer she knew Snape would enjoy. Around the doorframe she etched Celtic Knots and Potion Runes to protect that classroom walls and door.

Turning back to the classroom her eyes focused on the tables and chairs, righting them all and fixing the desks, which she also changed to a black wood and a better height for potion brewing, the chair stools she made slightly taller and slightly sturdier, placing a cushioning charm on each one. Then her eyes fell upon the upturned desk and scattered paper covered in ink. Again she placed it in the correct spot, and enlarged it slightly, painting the wood black to match the door and potion desks. She slowly etched silver Celtic knots along the frames of the desk, and on the sides added protective potion runes. The runes would protect the desk and whatever was occupied on it from harmful potion explosions, satisfied with the work she had done so far she gently stacked all the papers together and placed them on the desk quickly vanishing the dry ink scattered along the floor.

The large chair that sat behind the desk now had a taller back and a rather comfortable cushioning charm that was placed on it. The wood matched the rest of the classrooms, and she also had placed potion ruins and Celtic knots along the armrests and legs to protect whoever sat in it. She next went to gather and sort the remaining potion ingredients, putting aside the Fairy Heart and Dragon Heart String she would need for the potion she was creating for Snape. Once the potion ingredients were back on the shelves (which she also fixed and blackened the wood) she silently vanished the damaged ingredients.

Sitting on a stool in the almost brand new classroom she stared at the only thing she hadn't cleaned yet, the word 'traitor' still was inked upon the white board in front of her. Obviously the destruction of the classroom had been by a disgruntled Death Eater. The blood written word on the wall was even more of a reason she would create the potion for Snape. Lifting her wand she uttered "Evanesco" the bloodied word slowly disappeared starting with the letter 'r' followed by 'o' and the rest. Taking a deep breath she slowly looked around the room at her work, her eyes lastly falling on the opened door where Minerva McGonagall stood staring at the now clear board.

"Professor" Minerva was startled out of her trance as she heard Hermione acknowledge her presence.

"Hermione, I am no longer your teacher, I believe and would very much like if you called me by my given name Minerva" The elder witch slowly took in the rest of the now pristine classroom. "I was looking for you my dear, and when I went to your rooms to inquire about your whereabouts Mr. Potter & Mr. Weasley said you were not in your rooms"

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go on a walk around the castle, see if I could help with any of the cleaning"

Nodding her head she looked at the young woman standing before her, she looked small and frail. She hoped some good would find the woman and soon "A house elf by the name of Vojin told me where to find you, would you like to accompany me to the Great hall for breakfast, I believe the Weasleys and Mr. Potter are already up there"

"Of course Minerva" Hermione found it easier saying Minerva's given name then it was saying Dumbledore's. She had always looked up to her transfiguration professor, she even saw her somewhat as a second mom accompanied by Mrs. Weasley.

Picking up the two potion ingredients she would take with her to Saint Mungos later she followed the elder witch out of the room. Making a left out of the classroom and going the opposite way she originally came. Spying another gold memoriam on the wall she quickly walked over to it reading the name of Collin Creevey. He was so young, they all were-

"Mr. Creevey was followed by a Death Eater, by the time an Auror had gotten to him it was too late" Minerva explained as she stood behind Hermione, a stricken look upon her face. Yes, Voldemort was gone and the battle was done…but they lost lives, and even one death was one to many, especially one so young and innocent. "Mr. Creevey fought honorably, and it is a shame he died so young… a tragedy to war"

Hermione nodded in agreement as she again traced the name of another fallen friend. Slowly she turned around to face Minerva and walked with her down the hall, both faces and hearts filled with grief for the lost.

"Hermione I wanted to say thank you, for going back to find Severus's body and taking part in his saving his life then and now. Albus has told me about the potion, and I agree I can not ask you to participate, but I also wont stand in your way." She stopped walking as she thanked Hermione at the end of the hallway to the Dungeons.

"Minerva, I can't explain why I am so willingly doing this other then the fact that he deserves to finally 'live'. I wont allow Voldemort to win again, because if Snape does die, he will win in the fact that he took away one of the worlds greatest hero's before they even had the chance to grow and make something better of themselves. Professor Snape has saved me countless of times, and its my turn to pay him back…but even then, even if he hadn't been the one to save me I still would have created the potion for him, because it is what's right. Because right now the world needs some form of goodness, some sort of miracle, and this is the only one I see at the moment"

Minerva's eyes glistened with tears as she took in the matured young woman in front of her. Hermione was so innocent and pure, yet so strong willed. She was the Angelic Warrior in times of darkness. McGonagall patted Hermione on the arm as she repeated her sentiment of "thank you"

Carefully they walked up the debris-covered stairs of Hogwarts in silence, turning at the appropriate corners until the reached the Great hall.

Entering Hermione went to sit down next to Ron thinking that Minerva would sit with the other teachers but she surprised her by sitting next to her. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile, when he looked at her and McGonagall with an arched brow she just shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione didn't even order her food when a plate of toast covered in raspberry jam appeared in front of her; she smiled at her plate as the thought of Vojin who was probably in the kitchens right now. Pulling her plate closer to her she gently asked for the tea from earlier. When it didn't appear she tried again, with a small huff she picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite and almost chocked when a small cup of half filled tea showed up in front of her. She quickly dissected the meaning behind it. She would have to eat in order to get tea; she smiled into the cup even though she was slightly annoyed at Vojins antics. He only meant well. "thank you Vojin" she said into the air, picturing Vojins smile of triumph.

"Did you say something dear?" Minerva asked next to her as she ate her own toast.

"No, professor. Just coughed" Taking another bite of her toast, she was met with her cup filling up again. Shaking her head slightly she looked back at her former transfiguration professor.

"Hermione dear, I was wondering what you were planning on doing after you finish the potion?"

A look of sadness washed over Hermione's face; suddenly losing her small appetite she placed her toast back on her plate. "I had thought about it, I'm not sure. I would like to take my Newts still so I could look for some kind of work and find a small flat to rent out"

"What about your parents dear, due you not plan on returning to them for the summer?" Minerva also had placed her toast on her plate as she inquired about the future of the young woman sitting next to her.

"I..well you see before the war I kind have sent them away." She was deciding if now was the place to inform her previous Professor about what she did prior to leaving with Harry and Ron. Deciding there was no better time then now she laid everything out on the table "I felt that they were not safe with a rather large price put on my head during the war, and I knew that they had certain protections due to the Order, but plans and homes, information had been found out before."

Hermione looked down at the table as she created circles into the wood surface with her finger relaying her information, not daring to look up at Minerva's face "So before I left with Ron and Harry I put a minor Obliviation Spell on them to forget me and the life we once lived. I…I sent them to Australia as Monica and Wendell Wilkins, I would like to find them soon as its now safe…"

"Oh dear Hermione, I didn't know. I am so sorry. I thought something like that had occurred when the order found out Yaxley had ransacked your old ho-"

"Wait, WHAT!?" this was the first Hermione had heard of any Death Eaters being close to her family home…

"Oh dear, you didn't know about that either did you…The order found out from Severus that Voldemort was planning to kidnap your family as leverage for you…we got their too late and Yaxley had just dissaperated before us when we entered the house. There was no sign of a struggle or even anyone living there for quiet a while" Minerva placed her hand atop Hermione's "We believed that you had sent them away before telling any of us, luckily we were correct."

Hermione nodded in agreement, for right now her parents were safe in Australia, and hopefully soon she would be held in her mother and fathers arms. "I was going to ask Dumbledore to help me locate them and bring them back"

"He's at Saint Mungo's with Severus at the moment, but I will owl him shortly and notify him of the situation, we will find them soon Hermione. I promise, and I've been looking into the Newts for you and the rest of the seventh year students, I should have my information by the end of the week if not before"

"That's great news Minerva, thank you!" and Hermione truly was appreciative, she was drawn out of her thoughts though as a small pile of toast started to gather on her plate creating a tiny mountain in front of her face.

"I believe someone is trying to get you to eat Dear" McGonagall nodded to her plate once before turning to leave "I think I best be off then to owl my husband with our request, again thank you Hermione, for everything"

Picking up a piece of toast she waved goodbye to Minerva before biting into it, and lifting her tea to take a sip. When she had finished a piece of toast and her remaining tea she quickly thanked Vojin again and walked out of the Great Hall waving bye to the remaining Weasley's and Harry who was currently talking to Charlie.

Taking the same route she took the day previously with Ron, she walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and to her room. It was now almost ten in the morning, her cleaning the dungeons taking up most of the early day. Placing her traveling cloak back onto her coat rack, she changed into a white oxford and black skirt finishing off the outfit with her black leather knee-high boots. Tying her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she produced a small cleansing charm on her body and teeth. Finally satisfied with the fact that she was decently dressed for her meeting with Madame Augustus, she sat on the middle of her bed.

"Accio Horcrux research" She wanted to re-update her self on the potion she would be discussing with Madame Augustus today. A rather large leather bound book flew into her hand; grasping it gently she pulled it into her lap and opened it to the middle where her small notes were placed. Taking the ink written paper out and placing them besides her she turned to the page labeled 'Le Don De Vie', looking over the potion once more she turned the page again to read the story and history behind the potion and its curse.

* * *

The story of Le Don De Vie….

In the beginning of the magical realm a cursed spell caster lived fighting with the light, using the words of his ancestors to murder all in his sight. With age he fell sick, and grasped that although his magic was strong his body would soon yield to the natural world of Mother Earth. Watching through weakness as his men fell left and right he abandoned his world on a journey to seek out Death.

For a year he searched on hand and foot until he came upon a small village, sitting unnoticed in a local brew he overheard of an archway that when a man or woman walked through they were brought upon those who in a timely matter met death. Seeking out the woman he spoke of her find, inquiring where he may search, for he just lost his dear wife and desperately yearned to say one last farewell. Feeling sorry for the older man she pointed him in the direction to the white-pillared door. When coming upon a small hill of black rock, he climbed until he was met with the object he yearned for most, there upon dark earth sat the pillared-archway of Deaths hidden door.

Taking a deep breath and unsheathing his wand, he walked through to the other side, when his eyes adjusted to the light of the new realm he was met by only the sound of bare earth scorned. Cursing the women, he walked back to the door only to be met again with empty air. Walking lost for miles and years he learned of only nothingness, becoming angrier and angrier for his lost life. Cursing the elder women's name into the air of the veil he begged and pleaded for Death.

When a hand met his shoulder, he turned, and was startled by the dark man known as Death. Death being all knowing already knew of his requests, and being that Death was bored in his wasteland he agreed and sent him on his way. Finally finding the archway the man walked through and pondered over Deaths words. Only knowing he had to complete his final tasks, he went to seek out a pure woman of heart and bought a single arrow from an artillery shop. Capturing the woman he pierced her heart and his soul shattered in two, the arrow now covered in blood held within it's wood a piece of the wizard's soul, making him an immortal that no one could come to kill, or so he thought. For Death being death had deceived him, knowing that one-day he would come to rest. For the arrow could be broken, and with it the Dark Wizards soul

-_**The arrow was no ordinary arrow. When it pierced a man's heart that man fell and his body lay still, his soul was then sent to Deaths door where he battled single handedly Death himself. Each man failing for Death cannot be defeated by a single unarmed man nor could he die, and with this Death was no longer bored. **_-

Finding his new power to satisfaction, the Dark Wizard pierced many men, fighting all who held stand before him. In a town of spell casters and healers of the light, the Dark Wizard took up the sights of a Virgin Maiden betrothed to the towns strongest Spell Caster. Wanting her for himself, he coerced the young man into a terrible battle, where the young man fell to his arrow. The Dark Wizard weakened by the duel fled before he could retrieve his beloved weapon or the prize of the young Maiden. No one dared to touch the dark object, and the man sought to soon be dead was laid to rest in his tomb.

His betrothed, a young powerful Potioneer fathered by the towns Spell Caster, fled to her father and begged him to help her create a cure. For Seven nights they worked and Eight days they brewed. On the eighth night her father grasped the dark arrow in silver laced hands and flung it to the ground. As the father left the room, the young women laid upon the young mans tomb, whispering a spell upon his ear. Slowly she brought a silver chalice up to his mouth and gently sung while she poured the gold liquid down upon his lips, and when the contents was gone a slow golden light pierced the room.

-The young man and Death in the middle of battle were flung apart, and in the boys hands laid a golden sword, quickly before Death could deflect him the wizard sliced the air bringing the weapon down and piercing Deaths un-beating heart. Being the first to win the battle against Death, the master of the land could only let him free to live a life with his Maiden and family.-

Waking in celebration he called for their marriage, and a celebration took place amongst the people of his town. On the night of their wedding he took her to bed, and upon laying her down he found that her purity was gone. Cursing her love and blinded by anger he flung her from his land.

The young women scorned grew evil by her one-true-loves hand…and on the night of a dark full moon she lay upon the gates of her once land and cursed her potion and any young women who lay sacrifice for their men. -

'_A curse upon thy Elixir, a curse upon thy man. No further then shall a Maiden willingly brew it, no further shall any other then a virgin be the willing sacrificial lamb. Nor shall there be in attendance any misgivings upon thy Maidens heart for thee man who awaits the doors set fourth of death shall be a warrior in thy woman's heart and mind. Thy brewer's fingers shall not have given death, but have been plagued by battle and held upon deaths upturned hand. Her heart laced with Light and her soul blessed with the age of wisdom grown from infanthood and into a womanly form. And thus I leave this curse with one final token of my cursed heart and soul. I curse thee men, for no sacrificial lamb may have loved thee dying man.'_

-Taking one final breath she pierced her heart with a silver dagger that she had previously dipped into her Loves poisoned heart.

The Spell Caster found the body of his daughter the next day, cursing the poisoned arrow for all its misgivings he laid upon it a final spell. Green Light flew from his wand and the arrow shattered to the ground. The grieving father then sought out the Dark Wizard, who he blamed for all their misgivings, finding him asleep in his bed the Spell Caster murdered the Dark Wizard in cold blood where then Death met him for one last time, smiling and putting the once Dark Wizard to rest.

* * *

It still gave Hermione shivers as she read over the tale of the scorned woman, and how archaic society used to be, and still somewhat was in the Magical World. The quietly went over the rest of her research, changing some things to accommodate what they were looking to do. When if finally reached a half hour to noon she rose from her bed and adorned her traveling cloak. Her research and potion ingredients lay in a small carrying bag as she left a note on the door for anyone looking for her before she traveled down the corridors to the front door and then out to the now fixed front gates where she apparated to Saint Mungos.

Hermione only sat in the chair in Snapes room for a couple minutes before she was met with the presence of Madame Augustus. The older witch nodded at the younger witch to follow her out the door.

"Miss Granger wonderful to see you, I thought we could discuss the research in the private potions lab I have procured for our use in the 'Le Don De Vie'."

Hermione just nodded in acceptance as she followed the Medi-Witch down the end of the hall and into a medium sized lab. The cream colored walls were adorned with green painted shelves filled with potion ingredient's, the floor was covered in cauldrons and large mortars and pestles. In the middle of the room sat a rather large Potions table, with a black wood oak desk and a green cabinet filled bottom slightly hidden behind three rather large potion stools. A silver cauldron sat on top the desk and next to it lay smaller potion ingredients, small potion utensils, and a rather intricate looking silver dagger.

Madame Augustus offered one of the stools as she sat in another, Hermione sitting down opened her satchel and placed the tomb containing the potion for 'Le Don De Vie' on the table along with her research and the two potion ingredients they would eventually need.

"Madame Augustus I wanted to thank you for allowing me to use your Potions Lab as well as help me as Spell Caster in the making of the 'Le Don De Vie'"

"Of course Miss Granger, I do hope that Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall were correct in their claims toward your talents in potion brewing, and know Miss Granger that I do not mean that as insult. If what they say is true about your knowledge and working skill our world surely will be a better place. For we dearly need extraordinary people to rebuild the world around us"

Hermione was again taken slightly aback that two powerful magical folk had stood up for her and vouged for her skills.

"Now shall we get started, I believe that is your research yes?" Hermione nodded to the older witch as she handed over her papers on the 'Le Don De Vie'

"As you see I modified the potion, adding two magical ingredients and the three natural ingredients to help with healing and strengthening"

Slowly Madame Augustus read over Hermione's research, flipping over to the changed Potion Brewing Instructions.

Reading as Miss Granger added certain ingredients and read her explanations, calculating slowly in her mind if the added ingredients would react badly to anything.

* * *

The Potion: Le Don De Vie

Brewed by a Virgin Maiden and one Spell Caster

Ingredients:

-7 tears cried from the maiden-blessed by a powerful Spell Caster

-7 drops of Unicorn tears willingly given

-7 memories of birth-love given by the virgin

-7 golden Unicorn Hairs plucked the night before the final brewing

-7 hairs from the virgin lamb

-7 hairs from the man dying

-7 drops of warmed blood willingly given by the virgin

-7 drops of warmed blood taken from the dying man

-1 essence of purity willingly given

_*1 Dragon Heartstring-for power, helps with healing, and adds strength for a quicker recovery_

_*1 Fairy Heart-added to help with magical strengthening, also speed along the healing process, and help rid the damage done to the heart and previous injuries._

_*3 sprigs of dried Lavender (whole) –Protects the body from dark magic_

_*7 Rosemary Leaves (whole) –Protects the body from further damage, Purifies the body of toxins and dark magic, and helps block the damage of evil memories to the soul_

_*1 sprig of Wintergreen (whole) –helps with healing the body of damage, repairs damaged magic_

Pure Silver Cauldron, Pure Silver stirring rod, Pure Silver Chalice, _*Cedar Chips (burned with fire under Cauldron – To help with outer healing, purification, and protection)_

_(* Added Ingredients by Hermione Granger)_

The curse of Ellaina,

'A curse upon thy Elixir, a curse upon thy man. No further then shall a Maiden willingly brew it, no further shall any other then a virgin be the willing sacrificial lamb. Nor shall there be in attendance any misgivings upon thy Maidens heart for thee man who awaits the doors set fourth of death shall be a warrior in thy woman's heart and mind. Thy brewer's fingers shall not have given death, but have been plagued by battle and held upon deaths upturned hand. Her heart laced with Light and her soul blessed with the age of wisdom grown from infanthood and into a womanly form. And thus I leave this curse with one final token of my cursed heart and soul. I curse thee men, for no sacrificial lamb may have loved thee dying man.'

_The Seven Requirements of Ellaina's Curse_

_1.) Only a woman may brew the potion, and she has to be willing_

_2.) The woman has to be a virgin_

_3.) The woman has to have complete faith in the person dying. Never doubted his actions...must be a warrior in her eyes…fight for what is good not evil_

_4.) She can not be someone who has murdered in the passed, but has to know the effects of war and has to have feared death at one point in her life._

_5.) Her heart must be of The Light, on the good side. Not partaking in Dark Magic_

_6.) She must be of age_

_7.) She cannot have in the passed or now 'love' the dying man… romantically? -True cursed section of Potion._

* * *

"You have done your research thoroughly Miss Granger"

"Hermione, please call me Hermione if we are planning to work together" Hermione sat staring at Madame Augustus, trying to discern the older witches stony face.

"Your research is remarkable Hermione" Madame Augustus quickly giving her the credit she deserved, from what she saw on paper Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were indeed correct about the young lady sitting in front of her. "The fact that you thought to add natural elements to the potion is ingenious"

"Thank you Madame Augustus, but do you think it could work?" Hermione was happy to hear the praise from the Medi-Witch, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know that it could work, that with her research there was an even higher change of Snapes recovery.

"You may call me Marie, Hermione. And yes I believe that your research will diffidently help with the recovery. As for if the potion works, well that my dear falls to you."

Hermione was relieved to hear that her work did not go in vain, and that it could potentially help Snape in the long run. "You said before that you had over scene the work of this potion before? Could you tell me some of the information about what occurred?"

Madame Augustus sighed as she placed the research back on the table, she knew she needed to inform Hermione of the extra dangers. "Hermione, yes I did. Unfortunately the potion did not go as planned and the man ended up dying. The woman who had brewed the potion was not that advanced in brewing, in the end we do not know if she miscalculated her ingredients or she unfortunately was not as honest as she needed to be with the seven qualifications"

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione was 100% certain that she matched all the qualifications, the only thing she had to worry about was the potion ingredients and with the help of Madame Augustus she knew that they would be perfect.

"The woman fell baron, you see the potion links the woman and the man during the healing process of the potion or in other words against the 'battle' of Death and the man dying. Since the potion failed and the man dyed the woman was punished with not being able to bore children. She eventually went insane with grief over the death of the man and the fact she could not have children and killed herself"

Hermione was saddened by Madame Augustus's words, she was slightly nervous in hearing that her and Snape would be connected during the 'battle' but that didn't change any of her feelings. "I know the potion will work Marie, I have faith that everything will be alright"

Madame Augustus's eyes crinkled in a soft smile as she looked at the pure of heart woman sitting in front of her. It was once in a lifetime that you met such a passionate woman it was she truly believed in. Thanks to Hermione she had faith as well.

"Well then I believe we should create a schedule for the potion brewing, yes?" and with that they were off planning and discussing the potion and what was to come, only stopping to eat a light lunch and Madame Augustus excusing herself a couple times to check on patients in her ward.

At around five p.m. Marie and Hermione were done discussing the potion for the day, planning on meeting tomorrow at noon to start on the first day of brewing. Madame Augustus bid Hermione farewell and the door of room 432, Hermione stating she was going to stay a little while to look over the Potions Master.

Walking into the room she was met with the familiar mop of golden blonde hair as it wept over the body of Severus Snape. Hearing the door close in the once empty room the young man leapt to his feat, quickly wiping his blood shot eyes. Grey eyes met Hermione's brown ones, and when he realized who it was in the room he quickly drew on a mask of indifference.

"Granger!" Malfoy spat her name, obviously a defense mechanism.

"Malfoy" Hermione could be just as cruel to Malfoy if that was the game he wanted to play, but she wasn't here to fight. She recognized what she walked in on and Draco would not be the one to hide behind his pain. Not in front of her "I'm sorry I interrupted, I'll just leave"

She turned to walk back out the door but was interrupted by his questioning voice "you're not gonna gloat? Poor Draco, crying his eyes out to the bat of the dungeons…"

"No Draco, I'm not going to gloat, nor have I ever stooped to the lower levels of bullying. I know pain when I see it, and I also know grief. I am aware that Snape is your godfather, and if you wish to be alone with him, I will grant you with that" She turned again to walk out the door and leave him alone in his grief.

"Wait-" Draco moved to walk forward his hand held out as if to stop the young woman from leaving, quickly as if burned by what he was going to do he put his hand down "Madame Augustus informed me of what happened, and what you're doing for him…"

"The potion, yes, you are correct. He deserves a better life, one that he can live under his own rule" Hermione turned back to Draco, cocking her head to the side to get a better look at him. He looked tired, and worn down. He too looked as if he needed a good nights sleep and something decent to eat.

"Thank you"

"Wait, what?" Hermione was slightly shocked by what she had heard Draco say to her, almost not believing that the young man who had bullied her all through her education was thanking her.

"Come now Granger, I thought you were intelligent. I said thank you, for saving him…" Draco's cockiness came out to play only for a moment before he turned to look back at his Godfather.

Hermione actually laughed a little, Draco startled by the sound cocked his eyebrow at her and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry Draco it's just that, so much has changed these last days. So much death, and sadness and grief it's nice to have something normal back into my life…even if it's the fowl temper of one Draco Malfoy"

His eyes narrowed further as he took in her words, his eyes taking in the woman in front of him. He knew what she was talking about; so much had happened lately, he too craved a bit of normalcy in his life. Smirking at Hermione he pointed at Snape "When do you think the potion will be done by?"

The sudden topic change through Hermione for a loop, but she was a smart cookie and quickly figured out that the mention of the last couple of days must have been hard on the boy.

"Not for another week, I'm assuming you have visited before since you mentioned Madame Augustus explaining the situation."

"Yes, mother and I came yesterday when we heard that he survived the battle" at this he pointed to the black tulips that sat beside the Potion Masters bed. "I know they're daunting but my mother specializes in them, and Snape always loved them, I think it had to do with them being black."

Hermione nodded in acceptance of his last statement…"and your father how is he?"

Draco narrowed his eyes again at Hermione as he took in her last question, wondering if it was a silent jab for his misfortune of a father or a true innocent question. Taking it for the ladder he answered her with only one word "Azkaban"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"No your not, no one will miss that sick sadistic bastard of a man. Not even me. Good ridden, he deserves what he's getting." Draco spewed the words from his mouth, each one laced with hate.

"Your wrong Draco, I am sorry." At his look of disbelief she continued with an eye roll at his disbelief "Not that I'm sorry the man is in Azkaban, but I **am** sorry that you lost a father due to the war…"

Draco just stared at her for a moment, taking in her words. He had always made fun of Hermione for her education and blood status but now he questioned why. "I don't see how you're still even standing here, having this conversation with me. How can you be so understanding? After everything my family and especially I have done to you…"

"Malfoy I hardly keep grudges, I hope you realize I'm not that childish"

"What, so you forgive me?" He smirked at the brunette in the room.

"God no, I don't believe I ever could" She smirked back

"Good because I'll never apologize" He looked at her a second before looking back at Snape's body. "ya know he didn't want me to take the mark, he would always argue with my father, stating that I wasn't ready. I watched many times as the Dark Lord or worse my father punished him for his words"

Hermione just did was she had recently done best, she listened as the young man in front of her opened up to her. She had a feeling Draco was lacking in friendship lately, and desperately needed to open up to someone before he exploded.

"I didn't want to take the mark. My father, disgusting man that he was, would rave to the other Death Eaters about his son and how _proud _he was of me. Sure, proud in front of them but alone that was when his true _love_ for me would make an appearance. He would beat me or on worse occasions take out his frustration using the Cruciatus Curse"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had always thought that Draco was the bastard he was because he wanted to be, but to hear that he was _forced_ to be was now a very different and disturbing story.

"And now that he's gone, I don't know who exactly I am…"

Hermione walked forward and stood next to Draco as they both looked down at Snape. "Draco, that is only something you can find out on your own, and it takes time. But you will find that person. Everyone deserves happiness and a life they can live with their own rules." She slowly turned her body to look at him "and hey, you ever need a frizzy haired brunette to help you out, I'm all ears"

Draco turned to look at the girl, seeing genuine emotion in her eyes he spoke quietly "so what like a truce?"

"Something like that… no need to apologize about the past, because the past is just that…the past. Here and right now, were acquaintances. We can start over, a clean slate. Live our own lives"

He slowly contemplated her words, they sounded pretty good in his mind, but he was worried that this makeshift friendship or whatever it was would go down south and fast. Taking a huge leap of faith because really what did he have to lose, he held out his hand for her to shake. He would do it for a clean slate. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

Hermione laughed slightly at his antics, but before he could be insulted she grabbed his hand firmly in hers and shook it gingerly "Hi Draco, my name is Hermione. Its nice to meet you" and she smiled her first smile that she ever laid on Draco Malfoy, and he realized then and their why so many people genuinely liked Hermione Granger.

Hermione apparated back to Hogwarts late that night, having stayed a little while longer talking to Draco, and even longer just sitting with Snape.

By the time she entered her room she was passed out still in her clothing lying face first on her bed, only waking up from her nightmare to discover that she had sleep walked out of her bed and was now down in the Gryffindor Common room, and it appeared to be around six in the morning. She watched as the sun gently rose over the lake, and then went to take a shower before starting her day. Quickly eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and thanks to Vojin she received some of his 'special tea'. She then left to go to the library to do some more research before she apparated to Saint Mungos to start the first day of Potion Brewing.

May 5th: first day of Brewing 'Le Don De Vie'

Hermione and Marie started off the day by gathering all the ingredients they could at the moment. Quietly they started the potion brewing, quadruple checking all of the amounts of the potion ingredients. By around five p.m. the potion was a thick paste in the silver cauldron. The dark brown color looking slightly grotesque in the cauldron.

Hermione apparated back to the castle to have dinner with her friends, the only Weasley's being left were Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. Bill and Fleur having left the previous day and Charlie and George leaving earlier that morning. Charlie planned to take George out on an adventure, to distract him from the death and disappearance of his twin brother.

When Hermione was alone in her room later that night, she thought about the potion and how soon enough it would all be over, and a little bit of happiness could be put back into their world. Falling asleep in her bed in her white thick nightgown, she was mentally unaware of her soft moans of fear as she walked unconscious through the castle.

By the time she reached the bottom of the Astronomy tower she was awoken by the frantic shaking of Vojin. Snapping out of her trance she took in the scene around her. She was in the hall where she originally met the tiny male house elf, and the sun was just starting to break over the Scotland Mountains.

Looking down she noticed the startled eyes of her tiny new companion. "OH! Vojin, I'm so sorry I frightened you. I was only sleep walking, I don't know what's come over me lately"

"Ez alright misses, house elves tellz me misses walking castle in trance, moaning in fright along the halls. Vojin comes to wake you from your terror dreams"

"Oh thank you Vojin, it's something I will look into right away" She brought her arms around her freezing frame, her arms prickled under the thick wool of dress from the cold morning air.

"Vojin is it possible for you to apparate into my room and grab my black traveling cloak?" Hermione asked the small elf politely.

"Yes misses, the house elf serves to please" with a small smile he was gone with a pop, and only a couple seconds later came back with another pop holding her cloak out in his small hands. The fabric swallowing up his tiny body.

"OH thank you Vojin! Your WONDERFUL!" Vojin only smiled in happy acknowledgement as she adorned her coat. "I think ill go for a walk around the castle Vojin, thank you again for saving me"

Vojin bowed once more to Hermione before dissaperating back to whatever he was doing before in the castle.

Hermione walked around the castle before exiting and walking down to the Lake, sitting under the tree her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny use to come to sit at and study under.

She silently contemplated her rather recent sleepwalking problem, it had been getting worse these last few days, and she was worried of where or how far she would wander in the middle of the night. Maybe she would need to brew a dreamless sleep potion, although she didn't have the ingredients to even start brewing it…

"Hey Mione" She was interrupted by the sudden presence of her best friend Ron. "Your up early."

"Couldn't sleep, you?" She asked the cold looking ginger

"Same, how did your meeting go with the Medi-Witch at Saint Mungos, and the first day of Brewing?"

"It went well, the potion is coming along great, although it is in the early stages" She didn't really want to mention her meeting with Draco as well. Keeping that to herself until a later date and time. Besides her mind was still on her problem from earlier that morning.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron had grown even more perceptive to her emotions this last year, probably from being stuck in a tent with her and Harry for almost a year.

She looked at Ron and contemplated if she should tell him about her sleepwalking problem. "Might as well tell me Mione, ya know I'll find out eventually."

"I'm just having a little sleep walking problem is all Ron, nothing too big.."

"You sure Mione? Can't you go to Madame Pomfrey to get something to help?"

"I can, but I don't want to bug her until it gets to severe, ya know?" She was starting to want to change the subject, she knew Ron only held concern for her, but she had other things she was dealing with that were more important "so what have I missed around here?"

Concerned for his best friend, but realizing her change in subject was a huge red flag for 'I WANT TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT' he went with it.

"Well, don't be mad but mom…well she kinda thinks were an item now" He mumbled the last part into the cold damp air around them, but Hermione had already heard what he said.

"What!" she exclaimed, smacking Ron in the arm

"Blimey Hermione! I know were not, its just you should have scene Ma-, she looked so happy, or as much as she can due to the circumstances which is still a hella lot more then she has been recently. I couldn't take that away from her, not with everything that's been going on"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she quietly agreed with him. She knew was distractions felt like and how much they were needed now more then ever, and if this helped Molly cope somehow that who was she to refuse that. "Fine Ron, but eventually and most likely soon we will have to tell her the truth. We can't let it get to far"

"I know Mione, just for a lil bit longer though" He pulled her into a tight hug before standing and offering her hand "ya coming to breakfast?"

"Sure" grabbing his hand she stood with him and followed him into the Great Hall.

The days were going by fast during the beginning of May. The potion was coming along, and the nightmares still came while she still sleepwalked around the castle. Another addition to Hermione's days was the appearance of Draco Malfoy, who would always show up in Snapes room at five p.m. and talk with Hermione. Their friendship was growing fast, and she was starting to look forward to her time spent with her new friend.

It was the night of May 8th when her sleepwalking turned for the worst.

Ron was woken up by pressure of small arms shaking him awake, startled in his room he quickly lit his wand and peered into the large bug eyes of Vojin. Behind him floating in the air was the body of Headless Nick.

"What, what is it? What's going on?" Ron asked the small elf standing on his bed.

"The misses Hermie sir, I cant wakez the misses sir. Shes wandering around the castle hallz sir. Moaning and screaming wakingz the white floating misterz sir." The giant blue eyes were look between Ron and Headless Nick "the misses was climbing stairz to the tower sir, to the collapsed West tower sir"

"Wait misses? Hermie? Tower?" Ron was confused in his tired state as his brain was trying to function what the small elf in front of him was saying.

"Mr. Weasley if I may. Miss Granger was scene walking in a trance around the castle moaning and screaming along the corridors. I was woken my her screams and went to get Vojin the house elf who has taken an interest in the young woman, he last saw her climbing the stairs to the West Tower which as you know is collapsed AND WHEN HE WENT TO WAKE HER SHE WOULD NOT BUDGE" Headless Nick had to shout the rest of the words, because right as he mentioned Hermione climbing the west tower which was collapsed all Vojins words and the ghosts words came together in his brain, and no longer was he tired.

Ron ran like hell to find his best friend, he was scared and the only thing he knew was he needed to find her or get to her in time. Not knowing what the bloody hell was going on.

By the time he reached the West Tower he charged through the already broken door and ran taking two sometimes three steps at a time. Finally making it to the part of the Owelry that was broken off and exposed to the night/morning air he was terrified by what he saw standing before him.

Hermione stood in a pale colored dressing gown, her hair whipping wildly in the frigid air around them; her feet were bear as they stood at the very edge of the tower. One foot slightly out in front of the other as it looked like she was about to take a step forward.

"NO!" Ron lunged forward just as she was about to take a step and grabbed onto her arm pulling her back against his chest as he fell to the ground of the Owelry. Pulling her tightly into his chest as he scooted back to the center of the tower safely away from the edge. Silent sobs racked his body as he just almost watched his sister fall to her death.

"Ron…Ron? RON? What's going on? What happened?" Taking in her scenery she knew she had sleepwalked again. She was in Ron's arms on the top of what looked to be the destroyed Owelry/West Tower. Both her and Ron in their pajamas. "Oh God…"

"Mione you scared me to death! I thought you said it wasn't bad! You almost died!"

"I didn't though, I'm okay Ron, and you saved me. I'm okay, we're okay?" She was now hugging him back as she silently sobbed into his neck as well.

"All I could think was that I was going to lose you too, I can't lose someone else, I can't Hermione"

"I'm not going anywhere Ron. I'm right here I'm safe"

They both tightly held onto each other as they calmed down from what just took place on top of the tower. When the sun started to come up they both broke apart and wiped their eyes.

"How did you know I was sleep walking again Ron?"

"I woke up to an elf shaking me, I think his name was Vijom or Vinom something, and Nearly Headless Nick was there as well they both explained what was going on and where to find out, the elf tried waking you up but he said you wouldn't budge"

"Oh no! His names Vojin, and I must have startled him a lot. I hope he's okay…"

"Mione you said it wasn't a big problem, but THAT was a big problem, promise me you will go to see Pomfrey!"

She only nodded her head in agreement; she knew she had let this go to far. "I promise"

They both headed back to the dorm rooms to change before breakfast. Where Hermione asked for some of Vojins tea and apologized profusely into the table for scaring him, and thanking him generously for getting Ron and saving her life. After saying that she was rewarded with a plate filled with egg whites and a piece of toast and tea. She ate everything as a way of apologizing again and thanking the small elf.

Day 4 of brewing went the same as every other, Marie and her brewed and talked about further research into the potion as well as the story behind 'Le Don De Vie'.

Draco showed up at five, and noticing Hermione's distraction inquired about her day stating "You look like shit Granger, what happened?" In which she gingerly related to him the events of the morning, which he slightly freaked out at and agreed with Ronald.

By the time she got back to Hogwarts she didn't have time to go to Madame Pomfrey's, so instead she quickly changed into her pajamas and knocked on Rons bedroom door. When he opened it she relayed him with the information to which he opened his bedroom door and they fell asleep together in the same bed. Both still having their nightmares, which they took turns waking up to and calming the other person, luckily though no sleep waling occurred.

The next morning Hermione was met by Minerva out in the hallway, asking her to meet her in the Headmasters office after breakfast to discuss her 'future'. Hermione agreed and they both entered the Great Hall to eat their breakfasts. Hermione's, which slowly over the week started to fill up with more food thanks to you're her favorite little friend Vojin.

When Hermione was done she noticed that Minerva had already left the hall, quietly excusing herself from the table she grabbed her belongs and walked down the now somewhat fixed halls to enter the Headmasters office. The gargoyle still destroyed at the foot of the stairs.

Walking through the door Minerva gently ushered her into a chair as she took the one next to hers.

"Hermione I asked you here this morning to discuss with you two things. The first being the discussion of your newts, and the second being, well we will get to that."

"I'm listening Minerva" Hermione sat up straight in her chair as she listened to what Minerva had to say.

"Don't look so nervous Hermione, its nothing bad, quite on the contrary. Albus and I have talked to the board of governs and have come upon the decision that the remaining seventh year students take their NEWTS at the end of the summer."

"That's fantastic! It will give me some time to study and catch up on some of the things I missed!" Hermione was very happy that she would still be able to take her NEWTS; it would help her immensely in looking for a job.

"And the second part Miss Granger," Hermione looked up from her seat as she heard her formal name spoken by Minerva "is that I would like to formally offer you a Transfiguration Apprenticeship starting at the fall of next years term that will turn into a full-time job the next term after that, depending on if you except. The position will be of course paid, and board and food will be covered as well as traveling expenses"

Hermione sat shocked in the chair, she had just walked into the Headmasters office and offered an apprenticeship, but not just that she had also been offered a teaching job that would take place in two years. Hermione was suddenly struck by confusion "Wait, but what about you? Are you planning on leaving?"

"Only from Transfiguration, Albus is planning on announcing his retirement this upcoming year, and announcing me as his replacement. That leaves me searching for an apprentice and a future replacement."

"But why _me_?" There were countless of other people who deserved the job more then Hermione did, she was only twenty-one for Christ sake!

"Why not you? Albus had told me of his decision the night before I found you in Severus's room, I went to find you to discuss the possibility, but when I found you and saw your work I immediately knew you were who I wanted as a replacement, so I waited until I got the yes from all members of the board and Albus himself. The position is yours if you want it Hermione"

Hermione didn't even have to think to know that yes she wanted it! She had dreamed of being a teacher in her younger years, but because of the war she had written it off as impossible… "Yes I want it!"

"Well that's wonderful news dear! I will start the paperwork"

"Wait Minerva, is it possible to get a room in the Dungeons. I would like to still be able to brew with out risking damaging any of the castle.."

"Of course dear! Now it's getting pretty late you should head off to Saint Mungos"

"Thank you again Minerva!" and with that she left to exit and head to Saint Mungos, a slight pep in her step as she went.

More days of the week went by as Hermione and Marie brewed the potion, Draco and Hermione becoming even closer friends, and Hermione was now a permanent night fixture in Ron's room, both not minding in the slightest for the extra body heater.

On the morning of May 11th the day before the potion would be finished Hermione cornered Harry and asked him if she could live at Grimmauld Place with him until she moved in Hogwarts to start her apprenticeship. Her having told Ron and Harry they day after she found out the news. He agreed, excited to not be living alone in the dark house of his Godfather. Ron had also managed to convince his mother Molly, that he would be moving in with his two best friends as well. The three of them were excited to be living together it almost felt like when they were camping again.

That was the night when Hermione would go to collect one of their final ingredients for the potion. The ingredients only she could collect as the virgin maiden. She searched her trunk for her white dress she had previously bought during a trip to Hogsmead, putting it on she then unwrapped the white traveling cloak Marie lent her to wear while she walked through the Forbidden Forrest. A crystal necklace lay against her neck to protect her from evil creatures and spirits. Slowly she walked under the moonlight as she followed the path down to the Forbidden Forrest. Albus, Minerva, and Marie up in the Headmaster's office waiting for her Patronus if anything were to happen. A small charmed bracelet was wrapped around Hermione's wrist acting as a portkey in case anything truly dangerous occurred, or when she was finished.

When she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest she took a small breathe and started her journey, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Listening carefully for any signs of danger, but only hearing the small sounds of woodland animals.

As she walked further into the forest she was met with the small trickle of a stream, knowing that Unicorns usually stayed close beside water reservoirs she followed along. The stream started to grow wider as it went down hill, the earth next to it changing colors from a dark brown to a vibrant green and then changing once more to a bright orange as she walked along the now river. The trees scattered and scarce with no leaves left on them. This must have been where one of the fires burned.

Hermione heard a small noise from her right and she turned to look only to notice a statue of an angel. The woman was almost eight feet tall as she stood in the middle of the forest and when Hermione moved closer to examine the grey statue a small white Unicorn appeared behind it. Hermione stood still she had only scene a Unicorn once before back in her fifth year, this one surprisingly looked the same.

"Due not fear child, for your heart is pure" The voice was quiet and yet hummed and was filled with what one could only explain as the fluttering wings of thousands of butterflies. "I see you are remembering of our first meeting young one"

"Where are you? Who are you?" She couldn't see who was speaking but she had a strong feeling it was the magical creature in front of her, and the voice was inside her head.

"I see knowledge in your mind child, and I see a pure heart beating amongst your chest, I know what you search for girl. Why should I give you what you desire?"

" mam" She didn't know what to call the Unicorn standing proudly before her, but know that she came here for a purpose she stood tall in front of her "Because I come to save the life of a man who deserves to be saved, I come asking for gifts to aid the man in his battle against Death"

A strong wind blew behind Hermione sending her hair into her face blocking her view for a moment, but when the wind died down and she saw again, she was shocked by the woman standing before her. Where the unicorn once was now stood a beautiful woman, her skin a pale white covered in white silk. Pure white hair going down below her waist and on top of her head laid a crown of white flowers in the middle stood a white Unicorn Horn. Her black eyes stared into Hermione's brown eyes. "and why does this man deserve my gifts?"

Bowing her head slightly to the magnificent creature in front of her Hermione opened her palms in a way of explanation "He saved our world mam, by protecting the chosen one from himself and the Dark Lord. He deserves my respect because he saved my own life countless times neither looking nor asking for any kind of payment. And when he lay dead at the hands of the Master he betrayed for the Light, he accepted the death that he was unjustly given, and with his last breath he still fought for the Light with hope in his eyes.

"And you ask for my tears and my hair for the 'Le Don De Vie', you willingly sacrifice your purity to be used as a weapon against Death to save him, and you willingly give part of your essence to cure him of his ailment?

At this point Hermione looked straight into the creature's black eyes "I do"

"Then the gift is yours to give, and mine to grant you. Come before me child" Hermione walked slowly towards the woman standing under the angel. "Hold out your hands palms facing up"

Doing as she said Hermione held her palms out, the transfigured Unicorn gently laid her hands amongst Hermione's and whispered a spell. Her hands glowed a soft gold for a moment and as Hermione looked back at the woman who was slowly disappearing she acknowledged her in with a soft "thank you"

"Be well my child, and good luck. This is the last we shall see of each other"

When the unicorn had disappeared completely from the clearing around the angel Hermione looked down into her palms. In her right in a small opened silver box laid 7 white hairs, and her right palm in a glass vial with silver bands contained what appeared to be slightly glowing tears. She had been granted the two gifts, the two ingredients she needed to save Severus.

Closing the metal box and putting both the items in her pocket, she pulled up her white sleeve and grasped the charmed portkey. When she entered the office she was met with the relieved faces of three people she had become close with over the week.

Walking up to Marie she un-pocketed the two potion ingredients "She was beautiful"

"Oh Hermione, she gave you the gifts!" This had been one of the parts of the potion that everyone was nervous for. Unicorns were not known for handing out their possessions easily. It showed Hermione's heart and purity that she was given even the chance to be in front of the creature let alone be granted two gifts.

Hermione, Albus, Minerva and Marie apparated back to Saint Mungos, where they split up. Minerva and Albus going to Severus's room to wait while Hermione and Marie went to the potions lab to finish their work. They still had to add the Unicorn Hairs, and they had to finish the last part of the Spell and Potion.

Hermione added the Unicorn hairs into the pale blue potion; it slowly boiled and then turned a soft glittering purple. She waited another five minutes before she added the Unicorn tears which then turned the potion into a startling opaque white. Everything was going to plan, and now that everything was done except for the last step it was time for the sacrifice which had to take place in the same room as the man dying. The potion asked for 'essence of the virgins purity' an hour after the Unicorn tears were added.

Hermione placed the silver blade and chalice inside her satchel, and levitated the potion into the air as she asked Marie to follow her into Snapes medical room for the next section of the Potion.

When they arrived Hermione noticed that Draco was also amongst the people joined in the room. She placed all her items down on a transfigured desk and then gently levitated the potion down to the middle of the table.

"Hey Draco" Hermione acknowledged the young man who was now her friend.

He nodded to her as he went to stand beside her "Is everything going correctly?" Hermione had updated Draco on the entire potion, not leaving anything out like she had for Ron and Harry. For some reason she felt like she had to tell Draco, because he was family, or she felt a special bond towards her new friend.

"Everything is perfect Draco, we just have to do the Sacrifice of the Essence and then we will administer it"

"Are you nervous?" Draco gently laid his hand on her arm, they were getting more used to body contact ever since their truce.

"Slightly, but not because I'm worried the potion wont work, I'm just nervous that it will hurt when Marie sacrifices my purity"

Draco nodded to her answer, if her were in her position he would be worried for a hell of a lot more. "You will be alright Granger"

"Thanks Malfoy" She teased back at the blonde in front of her.

Draco walked back to stand in a corner as Dumbledore walked up to Hermione who just sat down into a transfigured chair. "How are you feeling Hermione?"

"I am doing well Albus, just ready for this to be done, and for him to be walking around again. Hopefully this time some what happy now that he will be able to live a proper life on his own terms" Hermione was staring at Severus as he lay in his bed. His skin had gotten even more swallow, and his complexion had turned an even darker shade of yellow. Black circles lay underneath his eyes and his hair was greasy and matted to his forehead, which was adorned with a slow trickle of sweat from the fever his body started creating the day before. They would hopefully just make it in time.

"Hermione, Minerva had told me about your parents and I wanted to let you know that I would do everything in my ability to locate them for you and bring them back to you. I hear you will staying at Grimmauld Place until your internship correct?"

"That is correct Albus, and thank you very much. You don't know how much that means to me." Hermione had small tears in her eyes as the Headmaster told her he would find her parents for her, soon enough she would have them back in her life, and things would start to get better… soon.

"Hermione we need to start now" Marie called from the other side of the room where she transfigured another cot for Hermione to lay down in. Slowly Hermione levitated the entire table containing the potion, empty bowl, and utensils to stand in the middle of Severus's bed and hers. When she was done she took the white traveling cloak off that Marie had leant her to borrow placing it on another transfigured chair. She then took off her shoes and the crystal necklace around her neck and placed them with the cloak. She then lay on the cot, the front of her body facing the ceiling. "I'm ready Marie" Her voice slightly shook as she stared the elder woman in front of her.

Marie placed her hand on Hermione's arm in a calming notion, and gently whispered sincerities into the air. Turning to stare and Albus, Minerva, and Mr. Malfoy she asked them to stand back no matter what. That they were only to watch and not interfere, the three of them nodded in agreement before Marie continued. Minerva held tightly to her husband Albus's hand as Draco stood in the corner staring at the scene in front of him. This was nothing like the sacrifices he had scene before the Dark Lord, those had been evil and filled with hate. While this one was filled with purity and innocents and bravery.

Hermione closed her eyes once and let a small tear run down her face and she sent up a silent prayer for Severus in the bed next to hers. She turned her face one last time to look at the dying man before she faced Marie and told her to continue.

Marie gently lifted Hermione's shirt so only her stomach was showing. She could already see the two long scars that mutilated her flesh along with tiny other ones that littered her body from the torture of Bellatrix. Hermione had told her about it one of the days she was brewing.

She cast a cleansing charm on her skin before grabbing and unsheathing the pure silver dagger from the table. As Hermione watched Marie pick up the silver dagger she slowly closed her eyes, she knew it would hurt but she also knew it was worth it. She had been through worse pain, and she would get through this.

Marie quickly dragged the blade across Hermione's lower stomach, and as quickly as she had done it she had replaced the blade on the table and continued with her work.

"Puritatem ego capiam Agnum Virginis innocentium. Puritatem ego accipio innocentibus virgo essentiam eorum. manibus retinent, mortuus in anima sit secura. Puritatem ego credo esse virgo Agnum innocentium." Marie chanted over her body her wand working intricate details into the air around her. A small gold orb slowly lifted from Hermione's wound and was placed into the pure silver bowl laying on the table, a small gasp of pain lifted from Hermione's pale clenched mouth. Her eyes were crinkled shut in the pain of the sacrifice, but still she did not scream out. Even though all her instints told her to, and her entire body screamed to move in pain. She still lay stock still, not daring to move until Marie was done and she was healed.

"ego mulier, huic munda corpus sana vulnera, et sacrificium ipsa sponte donavit corpus sanare." Marie finished her chanting and watched as Hermione's skin slowly shut and stitched itself back together. Chanting one more cleansing charm on Hermione's body to get rid of the blood she noticed the small silver scar about eight inches long cross over the lower belly of Hermione.

"Hermione its over dear, how are you feeling?" Marie gently placed a hand over Hermione's forehead and she watched the young woman's eyes flutter open.

"I'm okay, just tired. Lets finish this quickly" Hermione was in fact very tired as she went to stand off the table she almost collapsed under her own legs. The elder witch had to grab her and swing her arm over her shoulder just to get her to stand. Hermione's magic was waning quickly and she needed to hurry before she got too tired to complete the rest of the potion. "Minerva can you please come over here and take Hermione's left arm as we finish the potion and administer it to Severus"

Nodding quickly and rushing to join the two other women, she grabbed Hermione's left arm and held her close allowing the girl to lay her wait onto her. Hermione quickly said thank you and continued making the potion. Grabbing the bowl that held the soft glowing orb of Hermione's former purity she slowly poured it into the potion whispering for the potion to mix. When the globe met the surface of the potion a small gold light pierced the room until it dulled into the now gold glowing potion. Quickly Hermione scooped some of the potion into the chalice and handed it to Marie to administer to Snape. Hermione was still barely awake as she moved to stand next to Marie who sat on the side of Snapes bed. Lifting his head back she slowly poured the liquid down his throat as she whispered the remainder of the spell.

"sana me puero, et hoc gladium aureum. Mortui a quiddam apud inferos reserare ultima bellum. ut audiant sermones meos, et revertetur ad terram sunt vita. Laetamini in Domino, et venite ad puerum istum, revocantur nos tibi terram."

When her last words were spoken a bright gold light shined through the entire room blinding everyone who was in it. Hermione hid her face amongst the robes of Minerva who still held her up, when the light dimmed which felt like hours which was probably no more then a few minutes she slowly lifted her gaze to be met with the piercing black eyes of Severus Snape. For only a moment she saw his eyes as she passed out from her exhaustion in the arms of Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva will you take her back to Hogwarts we still have a lot to do here, and I'm afraid she will only get worse the longer she stays here." Marie quickly asked Minerva as she started to repeat spells to check Snapes vitals, and information.

"Everyone out! I will call you back in when I have more information" Snape was still staring at the frame of Miss. Granger past out in Minerva's arms when he dragged his gaze to look at the Medi-Witch standing over his body. The stern face of the older woman was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When everyone had finally left the room to leave Marie to check on Severus's vitals Albus finally acknowledged his wife, who was still holding onto the lightweight body of Hermione Granger.

"My dear, will you take her back to the castle and I'll send word with my Patronus when I have further news. For now everything looks like it worked perfectly" Albus quietly stared at Hermione in his wife's arms before he looked into her eyes.

"Of course Albus, send word right away," Walking out of the hallways with Hermione Albus turned to Draco and nodded in acknowledgement. "and now we wait"

It was almost two hours later when Marie exited the room "he's awake Albus and asking questions. It's remarkable what the potion did to his body"

"Tell me Marie" Dumbledore was sitting in her office while Draco was asleep on the couch.

"He's completely healed, and not just the new injuries but even his old injuries from previous altercations that we had on record. His scars are almost completely gone only the ones that were once rather large leaving small indications that they were ever there. He is completely healthy, and his magical power's are at their highest levels. He could leave the hospital today if he wanted to, but I would prefer if he stayed a couple days so we can make sure everything stays the same. But that's not all Albus, his body seems to have de-aged about four years. He's now physically the age of _thirty-four."_

* * *

***Sneak Peak summary of next chapter: The after effects of Snape waking up and the information he learns, Hermione moves to Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape gets a surprise, Ron tries to deal with the nightmares as they continue, new plans are formed for both Harry and Hermione, families are rejoined, Mrs. Black gets told, memorials are held and new friends are made. – A lot is going to go down in the next one too. I'm soooo excited to write it.

*As you all can tell, this chapter is VERY long, and this is because I will not be updating for another week. Not until NEXT Sunday. College is upon me, and I have more then a full-schedule due to my fast-pace program. Sorry, hope you understand!

*In my story Hermione and Ron DID NOT kiss in HPDH! They are really just brother and sister. He grew up with her buckteeth and bushy hair, while she grew up with his freckled pimpled face and his bright red mop of hair. It was never meant in the stars for them.

*REVIEWS RAFFLE IS GOING ON!

*Photos of this chapter will be posted on my fan fiction profile shortly, so please go look at them, also could someone review with what they think of the photo's, just so I can make sure people are actually looking.

*WARNING this story is about to get a little dark…not in the sense of "evil" dark… but more in the sense of clothing, personalities, personas. Not 'Goth' but on the verge. Also the story will be opening up a lot now! This last chapter was jam-packed with a lot of information and the beginning details I needed to hash out before I could get to the good stuff of the story.

*WARNING #2 this story will NOT be a short story. I have A LOT of plot to this one, and I plan on having it go out to possibly 30 chapters, maybe even more. MOST LIKELY more, so if you all are willing to stick along for the ride I will LOVE you forever. There will also be weekly raffles based on reviews, followers, and favorites. Make sure you check out my photos, because the next chapter and future chapters will be heavily based on them! Also some music!

*Explanation of 'Le Don De Vie'

-Hermione is the one brewing the potion! Madame Augustus/Marie is just double-checking over her work, and working on the Spell Casting Sections, which are not gone over in my story because it really took to much time, and I couldn't come up with decent Latin or French Spells she could say.

-Hermione is basically giving away her purity, which in my story is the holiest of attributed in the world. It's the biggest weapon against evil (hence virgin sacrifices). What the potion is doing is arming Snape with a golden weapon of purity, which he uses against Death to be freed. This is dangerous to Hermione because it links Snape in her during the 'battle'. If anything went wrong (Hermione having questioned Snapes affiliation with the light at all, or her NOT being pure or of the light or any of the seven qualifications), NO, Hermione would not die, but she would be severally injured as punishment, and Snape would die. Also Snape de-aged due to the fact that Hermione was so much younger then him, she gave him part of her essence (her appearance), which took off 4 years of his life. Now he is 34 while Hermione is 21 due to the time-turner. Any more questions about 'Le Don De Vie, just ask me in a PM or review. Oh and yes the Potion is French. Its not stated but Ellaina and her betrothed were French.

Puritatem ego capiam Agnum Virginis innocentium. Puritatem ego accipio innocentibus virgo essentiam eorum. manibus retinent, mortuus in anima sit secura. Puritatem ego credo esse virgo Agnum innocentium. = I take the purity, I take the innocents of the virgin sacrificial lamb. I take the purity, i take the innocents, the essence of the virgin lamb. hold fast in pure hands, a revival of a lost soul. I take the purity, i take the innocents the essence of the virgin sacrificial lamb.

ego mulier, huic munda corpus sana vulnera, et sacrificium ipsa sponte donavit corpus sanare. = i cleanse the body of this sacrificial woman, heal her wounds and cure her body of the sacrifice she has willingly given.

sana me puero, et hoc gladium aureum. Mortui a quiddam apud inferos reserare ultima bellum. ut audiant sermones meos, et revertetur ad terram sunt vita. Laetamini in Domino, et venite ad puerum istum, revocantur nos tibi terram. = Heal my child, and take this golden sword. use it in Deaths final battle to unlock you from your hell. hear my words and come back to the land that you were born to live on. Heal my child and come back to us for you are called back upon this world.

*Small fact… I LOVE WHITE BOARDS. Completely saved my sanity with writing this chapter, and I have a newfound LOVE AND APRECIATION for ALL fan fiction writers! You all are GODS AND GODDESSES! This biz can be difficult sometimes. (I say this as i'm swimming in witchcraft books, paper, and Internet information) But I also now realize the love you have when you start creating a world and a story. It's beautiful, and like my baby. Although the identity belongs to J.K Rowling, its like I'm babysitting.

*Review *Review *Review


	4. Message from the Author

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while! And unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. I have to put this story on hiatus at the moment. NO I AM NOT QUITTING IT! IT WILL GET FINISHED! PROMISE! Just school is very hectic, and my sister is pregnant and not doing too well with it and shes only in the first trimester! I am very worried, because she has severe health problems on top of everything.. I have A LOT to deal with at the moment, and my life is becoming just unmanageable! Hopefully this summer I can revamp the story and add the rest of the chapters. When I do update though it will be all the chapters at once, and the whole story will be finished. So that's kind of an added bonus. Again sorry guy's…my excuse is a hectic life that is slowly "unraveling" ;) out of control. Sincerely with love and a giant amount of apology Angela. Rayleon.


End file.
